Meet the New Girl
by Winged Rebel
Summary: This story is based of of Tatyana Witwicky's story Meet the Cousin. You might want to read it so you understand this story. It's about Tai meeting a runaway foster girl named Jackie and how she tries to introduse her to her unique family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! This is the first story of my _Blood of Prime Series_, _Meet the New Girl_. I recently re- edited the first chapter and will continue to work on current chpater before I get back into new updates. Hope you like the series. Orginal inspiration was from Tatyanna Witwicky whose fic I based my story off of with permission. The character Tai belongs to her and Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Enjoy!

* * *

**Blood of Primes Series- Part 1:**

**"Meet the New Girl"**

~by: Anika Chancer~

* * *

**I.** Ascension from Hell

Numb pain. Everything was just an empty feeling now. There was never anything else. Never the rescue she longed for like a distant dream she wanted to curl up and cradle in her arms. Blood filled her mouth with its sharp metallic taste as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. All she wanted to do was scream and fill this prison with her steal laced words of malice. Self- control took patience- a virtue she did not want, but was forced to learn.

Slaps. Punches. Kicks. Scratches. Clawed fingers curled into her hair that dragged her across the hall only to be locked into her room. The four plain walls she had come to call her cell. This wasn't a home for her, just a Hell on Earth. It had been awful before, just after the accident that had left her alone, but the Child Services Agents had insisted that she'd be cared for until she could take care of herself in eight years. That had been almost four years ago. Since then it only grew worse day after day until she was forced to work like a slave for the Kenning Family. Her foster family treated her like dirt, and only wanted a cheap solution to their piggish problems such as taking care of their filthy home.

A stripe of red grew in color across her cheek as she suffered another slap. Even though she was used to it by now, there was no getting use to her breath being knocked out of her, or the humiliation that followed. She was strong enough to defend herself against the pompous Mrs. Kenning, only it would lead to more problems for herself- such as more abuse and no food for the next week. It took repetitive strength and will not to snap as she forced herself to control her temper and her desire to fight back.

_You will not break_, she reminded herself daily in the privacy of her room. _You are Jackie Torres and you were raised by Miguel and Linda Torres to be strong. You will not break._

Mrs. Kenning glared down at her with bland gray eyes that were red from stress (not the kind you would stare into admirably) and Jackie matched it evenly as she stared back with narrowed dark eyes. Her fingers were going pale as she dug her hails into the kitchen counters, forcing herself to hold on. Her vision was slowly going foggy as tears threatened to spill over, but she refused to cry in front of her foster mother. She would not give that cruel woman and her twin daughter the satisfaction of seeing her with her guard down.

"You will treat your mother with some respect!" Ms. Kenning reprimanded heatedly.

"Yeah, show Momma some respect!" The Glitters chimed in, their cold hazel eyes taunting as they watched their foster sister suffer another slap from where they watched at the kitchen doorway.

"Thank you my angels." Mrs. Kenning smiled for a moment to praise them. Then, she turned back toward her foster child to demand, "Why can't you be more like them?"

"I don't want to be some glittered up, kiss- ass, goody- two shoes, bratty, pair of Barbie dolls!" Jackie spat back, letting her filter break slightly to slip in a few of her hateful thoughts. Thinking about it, why would she want to act anything like a pair of twin seven year olds- especially when they were as pampered and ungrateful as their abusive mother?

Jackie glared at her abusive foster mother with loathing in her eyes and added with a growl, "And you're _not_ my mother."

The thirteen year old yelped slightly as Ms. Kenning brought her wrinkled hand over her cheek again, feeling the numb sensation wash over her face.

Ms. Kenning's forehead wrinkled up as she glared at the teenager. She hissed back, "That's enough from your smart mouth, go start cleaning! Oh, and Jackie dear, I wouldn't worry about staying to eat after you make dinner later."

Jackie dashed up the flight of stairs furiously, cupping her stinging cheek in her hand, letting her leather combat boots stomp up every stair purposely. Once she reached the white door at the end of the hall way she turned the knob and stepped inside to only slam the door shut behind her to piss Mrs. Kenning of further.

She fell back onto her beanbag that was kept together by pieces of silver ducktape to pull her iPod Touch that she had saved up for with community work money she hid from Mrs. Kenning. She scrolled through her playlist until she found some Paramore and leaned back further into her chair and shut her eyes. Music was her form of relief and repression and its words were like tiny notes of motivation. It felt good to fall back into the lyrics and relax sometimes.

Then again, not even one moment of tranquility could last forever. Jackie's long lashes fluttered as she opened her milk brown eyes and instantly frowned as she saw The Glitters glaring at her from the doorway.

She sighed. "What do you want you Brats?"

"Mom said you are suppose to clean our room now!" they ordered in unison. Honestly, it was creepy to Jackie how they always spoke together, as if they made up one being rather than were individuals. More so, it was seriously embarrassing and pathetic to have to follow their every wish when they were so much younger, but if she didn't they would make up some lie to dish to their mother and get her in more crap.

"Whatever," she said as she stood up and followed them down the hall to their shared room. Only one nice picture adorned the walls of Mr. and Mrs. Kenning holding the infant Glitters in a flowered garden. It made them look almost nice. Jackie didn't mind Mr. Kenning because he actually treated her nicely (he probably didn't even know how she was treated in his home), but he was almost never home because he was always working on business trips. No doubt he had a lover somewhere else and Jackie wouldn't blame him. Mrs. Kenning's character wasn't at all pleasing, much less her physical appearance.

As the twins stopped in front of their pink painted door, they turned the door knob and gave it a small push to reveal the disaster inside. Jackie called the twins 'The Glitters' for one reason in particular and that was because everything they wore was pink, designer, glitter splattered, and disgusting just like their room. Probably the only purely pink item of clothing Jackie owned was her Red vs. Blue t-shirt that said: "It's not pink, it's lightish red!"

If they weren't so much like their mother, she might actually care about them, but they were just a guilty and their age was no excuse when they were trained to treat her like this. They were a pair of evil life sized Barbie dolls and it disgusted Jackie to live under the same roof with them.

The only thing she pitied them about was they had to keep their sick mother who only became a foster mother to score a free maid. She was only so grateful that she never took in another poor orphaned child to make suffer as well. The way other kids made it sound at her middle school the work she was made to do was not the average chores she should be doing.

It was just comforting to know that she wasn't always 'cared for' by people that hated her, and she was once loved by two wonderful parents. Miguel and Linda had taught her so much about growing up and exploring the beautiful world they lived in as they would travel. Sometime she would fall into memories where she would be back on their beach house on the California coast, playing in the warm salty waves with her father as her mother captured the moment in photographs.

Sometimes she would also remember how it was all taken away from her that horrible night. She was only ten years old, sleeping in the back seat of their SUV, when a loud crashing noise woke her. The car had spun out of control and there were screams- she couldn't distinguish her mother's from her own. The last thing she remembered was looking at a pair of blood- red eyes that laughed savagely.

The Glitter's high pitched voices snapped her out of the past. "All we want you to do is take everything and put them where they belong. Don't even bother to dust today." They acted as if they were saving Jackie from a death penalty or something and it made her scoff.

_She's so pathetic, _one of the twins thought. _She's so ungrateful. She should be worshiping us for all we do for her. _The other one simply scowled at Jackie.

_What a pair of bitches. _Jackie just kept her mouth shut and walked into the hazard zone. She proceeded to pick up one naked Ken doll and toss it into the plastic container. She imagined the girls swooning over the built- in underwear doll and giggled a bit.

After the barbarous Barbie's were taken care of, Jackie then moved toward the mountain of pink shirts and skinny jeans in the corner of the room. While sorting through it she was reminded of how in less than an hour she would have to go down stairs to make dinner (which she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself) and she wasn't even done working on half of the room.

She was practically the one holding this family together with the cleaning, clothes washing, and the cooking. She hardly ever got any sleep between the labor with the long nights and early mornings. If she could take care of a whole family then she could very well take care of herself by herself. Mrs. Kenning was the one who couldn't boil water.

A small plan started to formulate in Jackie's mind on its own. She had always thought she would suffer the extra five more years until she turned eighteen, but now she realized that why couldn't she just save herself now? She didn't need to be rescued. She could rescue herself.

Jackie remembered the stash of money she hid that amounted to a couple of hundred dollars that could last her for awhile if she used it wisely. If she had to she would sleep on the streets. Anything would be an upgrade from here. Plus, if she ever got into any trouble with gang teenagers or dangerous adults, she could take care of herself when it came to fighting. Her school offered a military academy leveled athletic class she signed up for as a replacement for physical education class. It was originally offered for students who planned to attend a Military Academy for high school, but she forged Mrs. Kenning's signature and the foster mother never knew. It was always Jackie's precaution plan if Mrs. Kenning ever got too serious along with the pocket knife strapped to her thigh hidden by her boots.

There was no other option. She had tried to warn the Child Services when they came to check up on her with frequent visits during her first year, but Mrs. Kenning would change personalities so she seemed like a completely different person like a stranger. She would dress Jackie in a pretty dress and curl her long hair in soft waves, and offer the agent a homemade cookie (which Jackie made) only after giving her one. They never bothered moving Jackie to another home which she always hoped for because Ms. Kenning only kept one foster child.

_I'm going to do it_, Jackie thought with a smile. _I'm going to free myself._

She finished sorting the clothes, creating two separate smaller piles and placing everything else in the closet or under the bed before going downstairs to cook. As the Kennings sat down to eat, she slipped back upstairs silently to start packing.

Jackie only owned one roomy duffle bag that she never used that could hold all her essentials. She did live in suburban Nevada where the climate was always warm this time of year so she would take all her t- shirts, tank tops, and shorts. She stored a few jeans, sweaters, and hoodies at the bottom for the next few months when it would start getting colder and slipped a few sets of PJs, her one pair of purple Converse, flip flops, and a swimsuit. Then she added her toiletries like soap and a toothbrush, lip balm, and other necessities she imagined she would need. Last she added her journal which was practically her photo album filled with pictures of when she was a baby, of her parents with her, and more recent ones of her only friend, Laurel. She did hate having to leave without saying bye to Laurel, but it was her only window of opportunity and she had to take it. Besides, she never did tell Laurel about anything that happened with the Kennings because it would worry her and then she would tell her mother who would try and intervene.

Jackie's fingers brushed over the small nightstand on the side of her bed where her lamp, iPod, and cell phone sat. She grabbed the iPod which was loaded with all the music from her CDs which wouldn't fit in the full duffle and stuffed it in a side pocket with her money. She left the cell phone and started to walk away when her foot accidentally kicks a pile of books over that had been stacked by her bedside. She sorted through them to find the two complete series of The Hunger Games and The Mortal Instruments. She hated leaving them, but didn't have any room. She decided to take just the first of the series the Hunger games because she admired the heroine so much for her bravery and ability to survive against the odds.

Finally done, Jackie hid the duffle under her bed and went downstairs to complete any of Mrs. Kenning's finale tasks for the evening, waiting for them all to fall asleep before making her move. She decided to rest until Midnight to escape, and set her watch to alert her when it was time to leave. Her eyelids slide down slowly and she yawned as she slipped into distant dreams.

* * *

_In Jackie's dream:_

Jackie woke to the sudden feeling of a drop of water landing on her forehead. She lifted herself up to find herself not in her bed room, but a sort of forest that was filled with tall Oaks. The air was damp and smelled like moist dirt as she felt rain over her shower her. Confused, she stood up to only find she was under a tree on the very edge of the highway, hidden in the shadows of the night as the stars hid behind dark rain clouds. Few cars drove by on the slick roads spotted with puddles of rain water and none were aware of her presence.

Suddenly, she heard the groan of metal and the ground shook as if something large was walking toward her. Frightened by the sudden movement, she ducked behind a tree and watched to see a massive robotic looking creature lumber past her. It seemed like it stood over twenty feet tall and was tattooed with foreign symbols that didn't even look human in origin. Its presence mystified the teenager as she watched with silent awe and horror.

The creature had a small head but its upper back and shoulder are was quite bulky, unlike its lower body and smaller legs. It looked very odd; Jackie had never seen anything like it before before.

A flash of lighting striked the heavens with a crack of thunder and the light illuminated its crimson orbs of eyes. It frightened Jackie and she ducked further behind the trunk of the tree. She observed it as it crossed over onto the middle of the dark highway that wasn't lit with street lamps as it stalked in the shadows.

Another light from an oncoming car caught her eye as she realized it was driving straight for the giant. She started to cry out, _'look out!'_ but her voice was mute and she couldn't find the words that chocked in her throat. The car gave a deafening screech as the driver tried to avoid colliding with the beast. It laughed cruelly, the haunting voice cold and merciless, "Ah, there you are Torres."

Its hand transformed into some sort of cannon and shot the car causing it to flip over with a crash and land on its hood. The scream of a young girl reached Jackie's ears and she watched in dumbstruck fear.

The monster used its huge robotic foot to step on the car, crushing the people inside. Jackie felt dizzy as if she was going to faint from witnessing the tragedy.

Her heart froze as the creature turned its head and started right at her with its blood red eyes.

* * *

A small gasp escaped Jackie's chest as she awoke to the sound of her watch alarm indicating the Midnight hour. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as beads of sweat clung to her uncomfortable skin and her breaths were short as she started to piece together what the dream meant. She knew that fateful night all too well.

It was the night her parents died.

Her hands rushed to wipe the tears away and her fingers fiddled with a hair band to tie her dark locks into a messy ponytail. She slipped on her pair of ripped skinny jeans, laced her boots over her lean legs, and zipped up her old leather jacket over a hoodie. Then, she snatched her duffle from under the bed and wrapped her cloth messenger bag that she used for school graphitized with sharpie pens and statement buttons around her shoulder.

Cautiously she snuck down the steps and passed through the kitchen to stamp a post- it on the refrigerator before sliding out into the garage to retrieve her bicycle.

Desperate to get out of the small neighborhood she rode on, not stopping even when her tired legs started to burn. She pushed on until four in the morning until she passed through a park titled West- Side Tranquility Park. It was decently quiet there and she found a bench hidden in the shadows where no one driving by would be able to spot here. She didn't need any gang kids or police to question why she was sleeping alone on a park bench in the early morning. Again she willed herself to relax and exhaustion pulled her into deep sleep.

* * *

Tatyanna Witwicky Prime was driving Barricade insane with her food habits. Every morning no matter what was going on, she demanded to be driven to the closest Mc Donalds to base to buy a Mc Cafe Frappuchino and a side of fries.

Optimus Prime had warned him that his technorganic daughter may be part Cybertronian and Human, but she still loved to indulge in human junk food like her cousin Sam. Barricade didn't know how Bumblebee dealt with the high demand of the disgusting food. Tai's silver- blue eye and glowing blue optic concealed by holographic skin were bright with happiness as she paid for the food that would fuel her for the morning. She tucked a stray strand of her short bleach blonde hair dyed with turquoise streaks behind her ear and waited with Barricade at the drive thru.

It wasn't that the Ex- Con didn't love her. She did save his aft back when he was a Decepticon and he vowed to take care of her from anyone or anything with his life. It's just he was her new Guardian and he had to work on his anger issues when he was around her.

Tai sighed, practically feeling the tenseness radiating off her guardian. "Relax 'Cade," she said, "its only coffee and some fries. Don't get grouchy on me like Iron-ass."

The nineteen year old thanked the worker who handed Tai her order and she sipped at the steaming coffee. Barricade was just starting to pull out of the drive way when something shot across the sidewalk in front of him. He heard a human shout as it hit him and felt with a crash onto the sidewalk.

"Cade!" Tai yelled as her eye and optic grew wide in shock.

"I didn't see it!" Barricade's voice crackled heatedly through the radio.

Tai opened the door and got out to see what had happened. A young girl, probably in her teen years lay disoriented on the ground rubbing her head. Next to her was the blue bike she had been riding, but its wheel was damaged.

"I am so sorry!" Tai shrieked as she scrambled to help the girl up. She checked to see if the girl was hurt in any way. "Did you get hurt? Are you in any pain? Jesus, I'm so sorry…"

The girl's full lips stretched up into a shy smile. "No, I'm fine. I should have been paying more attention."

"My name is Tai," the technorganic teen introduced herself with an outstretched hand. The girl shook it politely.

"Hi, I'm Jackie," she responded, before realizing the damage that was caused to her bike. She bit her lip and her face was full of badly concealed worry. Jackie kneeled down to pick up her duffle and shoulder bag, making sure nothing had spilled.

Tai thought it was suspicious that a teenager girl was riding on a bike at the hour with all these bags, but didn't say anything. Only she knew this girl was without transportation because of her broken bike.

"I'm really sorry! Please let me give you a ride," Tai offered with a big smile as she motioned to Barricade concealed as a Mustang.

_What?_ Barricade thought immediately. He was a Cybertronian, not a taxi service. He didn't like the idea at all, especially since this human girl was the one who dented his hood!

* * *

**A/N:** This is a revised chapter one for this story that I decided to re- edit before I would start posting more chapters. Hope you liked it! I really feel my writing has changed since I roginally posted this almost two years ago so I decided to make sure the story was good enough for what was to come in the furture for the series. (Yes, I'm planning a three part series along the Transfromers movie timeline!). Here Jackie's foster care story is darker, but I feel it was nessasry to show how it helps her grow into a better chacter since she is my first OC ever after all. :)

Current chapters will be revised in order from now on and again, big thanks to Tatyanna Witwicky for letting me use her character Tai whom I know so many of us fan fic people love! I do not own Tai or Transformers, just Jackie, her foster family, and minor characters.

~PLEASE REVIEW!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Still i give most of the credit to Tatyana Witwicky!

Let us continue!

* * *

Chapter 2: This is where you live?

Jackie studied the friendly girl. She wasn't too tall, almost about her height. Her hair was whitish blonde with black and blue random streaks. Her eyes were a blend of silver and blue. They were very unique.

The strange thing was that every time she blinked, an eerie light would glow behind her eyelid.

Jackie wanted to ask about it, but she didn't want to be rude. She straightened out her jacked and picked up her bike, grunting when she noticed all the damage.

Tai felt really bad, "Let me give you a ride, and pay for a new one."

"What?" Jackie was surprised. Here this stranger hits her with her car, helps her up, and then she wants to give her a ride and pay for an expensive bike.

Tai smiled, "Really it's no problem." She insisted.

"Okay then." Jackie picked up her bike and followed Tai to her trunk and squeezed the bike inside. Then Tai opened the passenger door for her, and went around getting in the driver seat.

Jackie swore she saw from the corner of her eye, Tai smack the steering wheel. _Hopefully I'm not in a car with a loon. _She thought to herself.

They started to drive off and there was a moment of awkward silence as Jackie looked out the window. Tai just studied her.

Tai noticed Jackie had black/brown hair that was to her shoulders and changed color in the sun. She had chocolate colored eyes and a cute smile. Her eyebrows were pretty bushy and she wore no makeup except for a shimmery lip gloss. Tai also saw she had a couple of zits, but even she had them when she was little.

Tai liked her simple style in clothing. Jackie wore shredded jeans just like her and a black tank top with a little skull character from an anime called, 'Tokidoki.' She had a blue jacket with peace signs on the back and a really cute locket.

"So where to?" Tai asked breaking the silence. Jackie's head snapped up.

"Oh," She bit her lip thinking. Where was she going to go? "I guess anywhere out of the neighborhood."

"Why?" Tai asked curiously, "some punks on your ass?"

"No." She answered quietly. Tai sensed it; something was up with this girl. She was alone on her bike riding around at seven in the morning on a Saturday. What kid does that these days?

"So what is it? Don't you want me to take you home to see if you're hurt and to let your family know?"

"I don't have a family." She whispered her head looking down.

"So where do you live?" Sure Tai just met this girl but she wanted to help her. She wasn't cooperating well.

Jackie took a deep breath and answered sternly, "I'm a foster child!"

Tai hit the brakes really hard and forced Barricade to pull over. He really hated when Tai acted like a front seat driver, literally.

He sighed and shut off the engine. Jazz was going to be calling looking for her again.

"Why did you stop the car?" Jackie asked confused.

"You're really a foster child?" Tai asked with sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah, but why is it so important?" She mumbled.

Tai held out her hand to grab Jackie's, "I was a foster child too."

Jackie's eyes widened. She'd found someone who could finally understand her. "Really? Tell me."

"Well," Tai chose her words carefully, trying not to mention the Autobots or Soundwave. "My mom died at child birth and my dad died in an accident." She choked on the word 'accident'. "I was raised in different foster homes until I turned eighteen, then I went to move in with my Uncle's family. There I made a whole new family."

"I'm glad you had a happy ending." Jackie scoffed, "The family I've been living with treated me like a maid. Both of my parents died in an accident." She didn't mention her dream from last night. She didn't want to be a loon. "I ran away last night.

"I guess I would do just about anything for a new family. I thought maybe I'd find one, but maybe you should just take me back."

Tai felt sympathy for the poor girl. Tai was grateful that she didn't have to go through what she did. "Would you do anything for a new family?"

"Oh yes! I wouldn't care how strange or different they would be as long as they treated me well and loved me."

That gave Tai an idea, "Would you like to stay with my family? Well at least for a while? Trust me their…different sort of, out of this world, but I'm sure they would love you." She gave Jackie a sincere smile.

_Wow! She really meant that. She wants me to give her family a shot. Is this for real? She did say her family is different but they would love me. Wait, would they really take some stranger in? Tai is twenty- one. Maybe she could watch me herself! I'll give it a shot! _Jackie pondered for a long time. Then with a smile she nodded her head, and Barricade drove off to the base.

_

* * *

_

Back at the Kenning house hold:

Mrs. Kenning woke up to see Jackie wasn't doing her chores. She wandered the house looking for her, but then noticed a yellow post it on the fridge. She scowled at the message:

_See ya, bitches! –J_

She grabbed the phone to call the police but then heard yelling from upstairs.

"Mommy!" Mrs. Kenning rush upstairs to see her two daughters crying, looking at their Barbie bin.

Inside the bin, the every doll's clothes were missing and all their body limbs were detached from each other. All the heads had scribbled mustaches and doodles on them.

"She's a horrid monster!" They shrieked.

* * *

When they arrived at the lot of the base, Jackie was confused. They were where the old abandoned airport building was. It didn't even look like an airport anymore.

"This is where you live?" Jackie asked, hoping it was a joke.

"You'll understand soon," she said. "Wait here."

Jackie was starting to think this was a mistake. Barricade didn't like it either.

Inside Tai greeted every one and walked to her father's office. "Hey Pops!"

"Hello there Tatyana, what is the problem?"

"Can't a daughter come greet her old man without there being a problem?" She smiled up at him.

Optimus Prime had found out his sparkling had found it's way to Earth and some how was mixed inside of Tatyana's body. The two of them were now one person, and Optimus accepted her as his own.

"Still, there is something I want to talk about."

"Yes my dear?"

"I met someone today."

Jazz couldn't help but overhear and barged in, "You're dumping me?" He started at Tai with wide optics.

"No Jazzman, cool your circuits! I met a girl!"

"Oh!" If he could blush he would right now.

"A human girl?" Prime asked confused.

"Yes. She was a foster kid, like I was who ran away because she was treated badly. She said she would do anything for a family and I thought of us."

As much as Prime felt bad for the girl, they weren't an adoption center! "I'm not so sure-

He was a lost for words when Tai looked up at him with her little puppy eyes. "She has no one," She said sticking out her lower lip.

He sighed, "All right but you must explain us to her."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air and ran off.

Jackie was still sitting in the car but decided to get out and take a good look at it. Her eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when she marveled at the 2010 Shelby Mustang GT 500.

"Holy Mother!" She almost started to drool when Tai came out of the base.

"They said it was okay for you to come meet them!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the entrance. Barricade quietly followed when Jackie wasn't looking.

Optimus had called everyone to the main hangar and ordered everyone to change into their alternate mode. Sam and Mikaela just remained on the large sofa cuddling.

Jackie entered the base and could not believe her eyes. There were about over a dozen cars, trucks, and motorcycles just sitting there with two older kids on a couch next to them. They waved at her and she waved back.

"This is my family!" Tai announced.

"You mean those two?" Jackie pointed to Sam and Mikaela.

"Partially. What you're about to see might be scary at first but trust me you'll be fine." Tai gave Jackie assuring eyes which just made her more confused.

All right eyes!" she yelled at the cars.

At the same time all the cars started to shift and transform. Some were taller than the others while some were really short. Even the X- bow was shifting.

In about ten seconds a bunch of robots were standing before her. They looked familiar and her eyes widened with fear.

"This is my family!" Tai stated proudly.

Jackie just screamed and started to back up but hit Barricade's leg. She screamed again.

"Calm down! They won't do anything." Tai looked at Jackie's frightened face.

Optimus was worried from the small human. Still, he said he would let Tai calm her down.

"The creatures," Jackie gasped. Then she shrieked, "You're those creatures that killed my parents!"


	3. Chapter 3

again I own nothing but my OC jackie and the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: We are the Autobots

All the bots exchanged confused glances. Jackie reminded Bumblebee of when he first appeared to Sam. Many thoughts circulated through their processors. _Did she just say they killed her parents? _

"Jackie, they would never hurt anyone! They are the good guys."

Jackie still didn't trust them. "Explain."

"First, why don't you explain what you mean by they killed your parents. I thought you said it was an accident."

"That's what I thought until I had a dream last night. I saw the robot, thingy- creature. It knew our names and shot our car. It then stepped on the front of the car… killing my parents and leaving me wounded, but alive."

"Decepticon…" The large robot in the back muttered.

"Could be, Ironhide," the largest one in the middle said. He looked like their superior.

It bent down so he could be face to face with the girl. "My name is Optimus Prime; we are all life forms from the planet known as Cybertron."

"So you are robotic aliens?" Jackie asked not so scared anymore. This robot seemed very kind.

"Yes and we came to Earth looking for the AllSpark."

"So the bad guys I guess are the Decepticons, what are you guys?" Jackie now understood these good guys weren't going to hurt her and they started to tell her about their race and why they were here.

"We are known by the Autobots and our mission is to bring peace and stop the Decepticons once and for all." Optimus answered all her questions and Tai helped him out with calming her down. "We are truly sorry about your parents."

Then Barricade interrupted, "In my days as a Decepticon I once came across the name 'Torres' in one of my mission briefings. It was about one orn before I had to hunt down Sam. Mr. Torres was said to have info about our existence on Earth and Megatron ordered him terminated. The mission was said to be a success, but I do not remember who it was given to.

Jackie wiped a tear that started to drip down her cheek. Tai then walked over to hug her, "I know it's a lot to absorb, but these guys raised me. They would never intentionally harm anyone."

Jackie smiled at the thought of staying with them. They seemed super cool, especially the mech known as Jazz. "So what' your place in all of this?" She asked Tai.

My dad actually saved an Autobot named Blurr from the junk yard. He protected us, and continued to watch me after my dad passed away. Two years ago, he sacrificed himself to save me. Also O.P here is my daddy and I'm part Cybertronian, because his missing sparkling is sort of growing inside of me and now we are the same person."

Tai frowned a bit. She still missed Blurr terribly, but all the mechs insisted that it was what he wanted. Jackie reached over to hug Tai.

_Wow, these guys must really care enough that they would sacrifice themselves to save us puny humans. _Jackie was shocked. These guys would die to save us and here she was blaming them for her parent's death. She felt bad, "Sorry about the whole screaming like and idiot thing."

"It cool girl! Most peopl' are scared of big ass bots' in abandoned airports." Jazz tried to make her laugh. He always wanted to make a good impression.

Tai just giggled, "You're not that big, babe!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Babe?"

"Yeah… Jazz is my boyfriend." Jackie just pretended she didn't hear that. She didn't want to know how it worked.

Optimums just simply sighed, "Primus, please help us." His optics stared down at Jackie. She wanted a family and as odd as they all were, they were a family. "Jackie you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Jackie smiled a brilliant smile and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

Then a little bot wheeled over and whirred and clicked as she looked up at Jackie. "Aww! She likes you!"

Jackie kneeled down, "What's your name?"

"Sparrow!" Sparrow dipped her head as she sounded out her name.

Tai looked as if she was about to cry, "My little girl said her name!"

"Let me guess, your kid?" If she could date an alien robot, anything seemed possible for Tai.

"How did you know?"

"Simple, I figured if you can have a robotic boyfriend, you can have a robotic daughter."

"It's not like that. I found her and took her in."

"Oh, that's sweet." Sparrow continued to click happily as Jackie tapped her head and gave her a high- five.

"Tatyana, show Jackie where she will be staying." Optimus tilted his head in the direction of the long hallway.

Jackie grabbed her duffle as she followed Tai down the long corridor. They then stopped in front of Tai's studio apartment. It was at the end of the long hallway built into the concrete ground.

"Wow, you have your own pad built in the middle of the base."

The smaller building looked like your everyday, two- story, condo in the city. It looked modern with red brick as its design, and a flat roof. The inside was impressive as well.

The first floor had a kitchen and living room and the stairs that led up to the next floor. Tai had a nice flat screen and two large bookshelves stacked with CDs, DVDs, and magazines. Still there were a couple of shelves filled with books. The couch looked nice and plush.

The kitchen was nice and simple. A little dining table was nestled in the corner, a nice stove stood next to a fridge, some cabinets, and a sink. Small pots of flowers decorated the surfaces.

Tai led the way upstairs and showed Jackie the bathroom which was painted blue with yellow. The shower curtain had a funny design of a rubber duck on it.

The next room was Tai's bedroom which had a big bed, a stereo system, some shelves filed with more CDs, a closet, and a little crib for Sparrow. The walls were a simple shade of mellow green.

Another room held as Tai's art room/ office and was cluttered with an art canvas and buckets full of materials. A desk was in the corner with a laptop on it and papers covered the surface of it. There were some small toys on the floor. They must have been Sparrow's.

The last room was where Jackie was going to stay. It had a medium sized bed with polka dot blankets and a small desk against one wall. A tack board hung on a wall like the one she had seen in Tai's office. There was an empty book shelf and an empty closet with a couple of hangers in it. The walls were a lavender color.

"I'll leave you so you can get settled in. I'm next door if you need me." Tai left the room but Sparrow stood there in the door way looking at Jackie. Out of nowhere she bounded into her arms and whirred and clicked. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she left the room.

Jackie just sat on her bed as she smiled at the thought of staying here. She finished putting away her things and went to say good night to everyone. She hung out, playing Wii with the Lambo twins but then she yawned and got up to go to bed.

Bumblebee wanted to talk to her but she already left. He whirred sadly, then transformed to take Sam and Mikaela home.

Mikaela wanted to get to know Jackie, but she wanted to give her room to settle in. Tomorrow she'd talk to her.

Sam just thought Jackie was riot, cracking wise jokes at the Chevy twins. That pleased both him and Tai immensely.

Jackie said goodnight to Tai and Sparrow and climbed into bed. Snuggling with her teddy bear, she started to drift off into sleep but was interrupted by a deep, but gentle voice, "Jacqueline?"

She leaned up and looked out of her window, "O.P? What's wrong?" She yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

"I just wanted you to know, we all are grateful too have you here and your welcome to stay as long as you would like. Thank you for understanding our secret and not reacting like most would, although we wouldn't blame you, dear."

Optimus acted sort of like a dad towards mostly everyone, making sure everyone was alright. Jackie would like to get to know him. "No worries, I won't tell your secret. Anyway, I appreciate you all giving me somewhere to stay. Perhaps I can warm up to this place." She yawned again stretching her arms.

"Get some rest little one." Jackie smiled and mumbled to herself, "Good night…dad." Thinking of her parents she drifted off into another deep sleep.

* * *

Many of you all are adding this story to your favorites but are not reviewing! Please, *drops on her knees and folds her hands* review my story! i need your comments!;)


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I've been busy! But to make up for it I have written an extra long chapter! **

**Remmenber I don't own Transformers. Tai, Sparrow, and Psyche belong to Tatyana Witwicky. This is a fan story to her fan story Meet the New Girl.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Feeling Secure

Each day Jackie woke up with either Sparrow or Psyche as her alarm. Sparrow would click or whir or Psyche would just attack her with wet and slobber- full kisses.

The one game Sparrow liked to play every morning was dress- up Jackie. She would look through her closet and pick out clothes for Jackie to wear. Jackie thought it was cute so she just played along.

Most of the time Sparrow always picked out something with green in it because it was the accent color of her plating and she wanted to "match."

Today though, she liked the white tank- top with a silver peace sign on it, denim short- shorts, and a pair of almost knee- length tall converse with a bunch of silver streaks and colors.

"Thanks Sparrow!" Jackie leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her head. She then walked over to Tai's room with Sparrow skipping behind her.

"Hey Tai," She walked in to find her on her laptop.

"I have to go to work today. Do you mind watching Sparrow until my shift is done? Jazz is with Bumblebee and Sam right now. When he comes back he'll be in charge of her."

She walked over and gave Jackie a quick hug and then darted down stairs to find Barricade.

"Wait!" Jackie shouted behind her, "Can I borrow your skateboard?"

"Sure! Just don't let Sunny anywhere near it. That mech has wanted to mess with me since I got him in trouble with Ironhide! By the way, that's a nice outfit."

"Your daughter has good choice in clothing; you know I'm her 'dolly'!"

Tai just laughed as she good into Barricade's driver seat. "Come on 'Cade', we have to get to work!"

* * *

Jackie skidded to a halt on Tai's skateboard in the recreational room with Sparrow running giddily behind her. Jackie had grown fond of that little femme. After all she was now 'Auntie Jackie'.

She saw Optimus talking to Ratchet and Ironhide must have been in the shooting range because the ground kept shaking.

"Hey big guys, what are you up to?"

"Hello, Jacqueline. We are simply drinking energon."

"Is that Cybertronian coffee?" Jackie wasn't sure is she wanted to try the gooey, glowing liquid in the large containers.

"It is more like your water. We cannot function with out it."

"Oh, okay." She then saw Sparrow bounding over as she held up her little servo so Jackie could give her a high- five. "Isn't she cute? I taught her how to do the high- five. I think I really am starting to like it here Dad."

Then she was dumb- struck as the realization of her own words, "ah… I'm gonna go find… um…someone." _Crap did I just say that?_

Before Optimus could say anything she skated away on the skateboard. Sparrow just stood there and looked up at him with her head tilted, confused.

"Come here child," Sparrow was scooped up in his large servo and was placed on his shoulder. "Perhaps I could talk to her."

"She is only human," Ratchet said, "and their feelings cause them to say unintended things.

_Dad? She probably misses her father and now it's even harder, knowing he was intentionally murdered. _Optimus has grown attached to the little femme, she reminded him of an even younger Tai. Sparrow even liked her. Maybe it was time to ask her.

* * *

Jackie was skating up and down the long hallway, frustrated with not anyone else but herself. _Why had she called him Dad? He already had Tai who was embedded with his long lost sparkling._

Jackie at fist didn't really understand how Optimus' long lost kid or 'sparkling' as they called it, could be living within her. But as she saw how Optimus cared for her and how she could transform her body parts into machines and even by simply how she acted, Jackie understood something. The sparkling wasn't living within her- it was her. They both had become one.

The whole time Jackie had been staying with the Autobots and the others, she had felt like she had a home and a family. Still she had secrets. Secretly she longed to be more like them- to be like Tai. She wanted to fit in with all of them.

Now she realized she had one more secret. She wanted Optimus Prime to be her father.

The ironic thing was that Jackie realized she was jealous of Tai. 'I think I see a little green monster in you!' Jackie rubbed her moist eyes against her arm as she remembered the words her mother once said to her. 'Mommy!' She remembered squealing with laughter as her mom tickled her. 'Little green monster!' She chanted.

The memories vanished as Jackie screamed with rage. She stopped skating and dropped to the ground, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

'Jackie when we are mad or sad, we don't sit around feeling sorry. We get up, wipe away our tears and fix our problem. If we can't fix it, we accept it and make the best of it.' The image of her mother smiling down at her with her young, beautiful features floated in her mind.

'Mommy, what if something happens to us?'

'We don't dwell on that darling. And besides, we will always be together in here.' She pointed to Jackie's heart and gave her a kiss.

Jackie knew how to fix it. She was going to go and apologies to Prime.

She opened her eyes to see Sunny staring down at her with concern. Just like Tai, he liked Jackie, but of course he would never admit it.

"You okay?" He asked.

Jackie wiped her tears as she blushed with embarrassment, "Yeah, I just said something strange to Prime that well, got me thinking."

"Well don't you worry; boss- bot usually doesn't hold bad grudges. Unless you mess with Tai, he would do anything for that girl."

Again the little green monster crept out of Jackie at the thought of a protector, someone who would do anything for her.

"You know what would clear your mind?" Sunny looked at Jackie with his optic ridges raised, "Getting crushed by the twins!"

Sunny held up his little Wii remote in his servo. "The usual?" Jackie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"The usual, it is."

* * *

"How is she doing it?" the Lambo twins exclaimed as they swung their Wii remotes around.

"Tai taught me how to master Zero- Suit Samus incase I had to deal with you two." Jackie whipped at Sunny's character Ganondorf with a smug look on her face.

Sunny and Sides must have been really bad because she was the Green team with a Wimpey- leveled Jigglypuff as her partner against both Sunny and Sideswipes' character, Snake.

"C'mon give us a break girl!" Sides was whining as he was kicked off the screen again.

Fine, you want to switch characters?" She stared at them with a dull look.

"Please!" The twins were now pleading. When it came to video games, Jackie, Tai, and Jazz had all the power.

"Any character I want?"

"No Samus!"

"Fine, I choose Kirby!"

"Crap, we forgot to exclude that." Sides muttered to Sunny.

"Get your game face on, we have to beat this chick!" Sunny's optics turned a competitive blue color as he glared at Jackie sitting innocently on the couch.

After fifteen games of losing Sunny was really frustrated and Sides was just silent with awe.

Then there was the sound of engines cutting off and Sam came through the human sized door while Jazz and Bumblebee came in through the larger door made especially for them.

"What's up ladies?" Bee asked. The twins just scowled at him while Jackie started laughing hysterically.

"That is exactly what I would call them since they both can't seem to beat Jigglypuff!"

Jazz walked in and started roaring with laughter, "Yea' that's just 'rong." He picked up a remote and joined Jackie's team. "Let's kick it up a notch!"

"Ah, before you do that you have to go find Sparrow and put her to sleep. Last time I saw her she was with Prime."

"'Kay…"

* * *

Tai was wrapping up her shift at work when this snobby customer who looked and acted totally gay asked her for twenty cups of double chocolate- chip frapuchinos with extra whip cream. It took her twenty five minutes just to complete the order.

"You havin' a party something," Tai raised her pierced eyebrow.

He scoffed, "Look lady that is none of your concern, now I'd like my order with a little more whip cream."

"That will be extra."

He rolled his eyes, "That should be included."

"Just pay the money and go!"

He scoffed again, "you'll here from me!"

Tai was pissed. The man didn't even leave a tip.

She pulled off her apron and checked out. Tai then walked over to Barricade who popped the door open for her.

"You're later than usual," Barricade commented through the radio.

"Ugh," She slouched in her seat, "Some jerk with skinny jeans that are just too tight had to come in when my shift was wrapping up, and order twenty of the most difficult drinks to make. Did I mention he didn't even leave a tip?"

"I saw some dude who left a couple of minutes ago." He commented.

"That's him." She muttered.

"Then you are right, he looks totally gay!" Barricade tried to make Tai laugh in which he succeeded doing so.

Psyche herd Tai's laughs and woke up from her nap. She leaned over to give her a big, wet kiss.

"Good girl," Tai praised. "Now let's go home so I can give you a bath."

The engine purred as Barricade started up and drove on home.

* * *

Jackie was starting to get bored with winning so she handed Bee the Wii remote and got up.

"Thank you," Bumblebee whirred as he took his seat and selected Sonic as his player. The twins groaned again as Jazz chuckled in delight.

"Damn, you two are horrible!" The Ice cream truck duo teased as the walked their way over to the big bot sofa.

"Mudflap, cool your servos. With Bee we got this." Sideswipe selected Link for this round.

"Oh, so you admit Jackie was better then you?" Skids laughed as he started bragging, "I could beat her and have my optics closed."

"Yeah, sure…" Mudflap rolled his optics.

"You wanna see somethin'?"

"Bring it on!"

They started hollering and cursing as they started fighting again like every day.

Jackie just walked down the hallway so she didn't have to hear them so much but she stopped in front of Prime's office.

"Here I go…" She muttered to herself under her breath.

"Optimus?"

"You may come in child." His deep voice was serious but he didn't look upset.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for what I said earlier."

"You have no need to say sorry, I understand just fine. You miss your father and sometimes the truth is hard to grasp. I know this is all very difficult for you." He scooped Jackie up in his servo and placed her on his desk. "If I may ask, why did you call me dad?"

"I…well I…" She took a deep breath. "You are right I have been missing my parents but I have been having a strange bond to you. I see the way you care for Tai and the others and I wish I had the sense of protection they have; that some one is watching me who loves me, and will take care of me. I sort of see you that way but I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you."

Optimus smiled. He did care for Jackie as if she were his own but he wasn't sure if she would take that well. "Well child if you would like I could do the thing humans do when they take in sparklings."

Jackie's eyes lit up with excitement, "You mean adoption?"

"If you would like that," Optimus gave her a sincere smile.

Jackie pondered the thought of being part of this family, because that is how she saw all the Autobots. To her they were one big family of humans and alien robots. She wanted to be a part of it. No, she _longed _to be a part of it.

"I would be… honored to be a Prime."

"Then by the power invested in me… I… adopt you." Optimus leaned back in his chair satisfied to know that Jackie was going to stay with them.

"Well tell that to the authorities when they come knocking on our door."

They both chuckled as Optimus scooped up Jackie and held her close to his face. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek plating and then sat down on top of his servo.

The new father and daughter duo started to have a real conversation together. They talked about the rest of the Autobots as well as their war with the Decepticons. Prime mentioned Elita-1,

and explained the situation with Tai and their sparkling.

"Both you and Tai have her sprit; I wouldn't be surprised if you were also my long lost daughter." They both chuckled again.

"I wish both me and Tai could meet her." She said sincerely.

Prime sighed heavily, "So do I, more than you know."

"Hey, Dad?" Jackie cocked her head to the side.

"Do you think the Decepticon who killed my birth father is dead?" She looked up at him with fear in her chocolate colored eyes.

"I'm not sure but I pray he has been brought to justice."

They were silent for awhile until they could hear the screeching of tire against the pavement. Tai's laughter could be heard from the rec- room.

"Tai will be most pleased with your decision I assume. Why don't we go tell everyone?"

"Kay- Kay." Jackie leaped down to the floor and before Optimus could catch her she landed easily on the pavement with out a scratch.

"Optim- Ah… I mean Dad. You have to give me a little leash here. I'm not marked with a 'handle with care' ticket like a package!"

"Yes but you are still very fragile." He said sternly.

"Ugh! Fine then, no more jumping from giant desks!"

_How did she even land without hurting herself?_ Prime was troubled for a moment but then shook it off. He knew he had two very special daughters. There was no telling what they could do.

* * *

Tai was chilling in the bots' recreational room with the rest of the Autobots watching Sunny, Sides, Jazz, and Bumblebee playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She laughed quietly as she noticed Jazz was balancing sleeping Sparrow on his arm while trying to play the Wii.

"Give her here before you wake her." Jazz outstretched his arm as Tai gently scooped her up into her arms. Sparrow stirred a little bit but then she sighed and curled up deeper into Tai's arms.

She stared at ease at the little femme's peaceful face until her attention was diverted to her father walking in the room with Jackie next to him with a look of pure excitement spread across her face.

"Hey everybody!" Jackie yelled at the top of her voice.

All their heads turned in alarm toward her thinking something was wrong.

"What's up lil' Jacks?" Bumblebee stood up and walked over to kneel before her.

"C'mon I can't shout out to get everyone's attention so big-bot can make an announcement?"

Bumblebee blinked his optics, "Oh."

"Everyone-

"Ah crap!" Sunny's character took damage from Jazz's Link and started cussing under his breath. "Piece of slag…"

"Sunstreaker, turn off the game!" Optimus commanded sternly.

"Sorry boss- bot," He said sheepishly as he pressed a button to pause the game.

"As I was saying… Miss. Jacqueline has agreed to stay with us as time allows it but I have asked her to stay under my protection as my daughter."

Before Optimus Prime could even say another word Tai started squealing with delight, "I have a sister!"

Then she realized that Sparrow was still sleeping and fell silent hopping she wouldn't wake. Jackie walked over to them and Tai tackled her with a hug.

"I can't believe it! You are the number one person I would want to be my sis!"

"What about me?" Mikaela walked through the door way with Sam net to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. Her right eyebrow was raised as she approached the girls.

"Mikky you missed it, Jackie is my new sis!"

Mikaela turned toward the Autobot leader, "I didn't know you adopted."

"Don't get any ides." He replied back.

"Don't worry I still got my own man child to help get back on his feet."

"Ha, try propping up at ten ton metal robot!" Tai joked.

"Ha, ha." Prime said sarcastically.

Everyone chatted with each other about Jackie staying with them. Bee and Jazz were especially excited and started conversing with the girls about the big topic too.

"Well then now you're also a Witwicky. Welcome to the wacked out family!" He gave Jackie a big hug and they all started to laugh when Psyche started to howl.

"Okay I know where we are going to celebrate." Tai stated.

"Where?" Jazz asked.

"Dairy Queen. I need my daily Thin Mint Blizzard!"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! XD Plz review! I crave your comments. Next chapter won't be up until maybe next week because I will be on vacation. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go chapter five. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had major writers block so ideas are welcomed for future chappys! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and the character Tai and Sparow belong to Taytana Witwicky. This is all for pure fun!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Autobot Appreciation Day

Tai still couldn't believe that Jackie was her official sister (well as official as it could be)! Jackie still worried about the authorities finding her and the Autobots but everyone assured her they would all be fine.

Still she had no idea her Dad would give in to it, even with all her pleas and begging. She had a feeling that Jackie would soften up that old spark!

The same night the good news was announced the two girls were lounging around were lounging around in Jackie's room discussing an idea of theirs.

"Let me dial Sam and Mikaela and ask them if they want in on our plan." Jackie stood up to grab the phone sitting on her bed stand.

"Tell them to bring Bee too!" Tai reminded her after she took another swig of her Sunny- D bottle.

"Are you kidding? When don't they bring Bee?" Jackie shook her head as Tai just shrugged and took another jug of juice.

The next morning Optimus Prime lifted himself off his recharge bed with a grunt, he could hear a lot of noise coming from outside his room. He walked outside to see his fellow Autobots doing the same thing with looks of confusion spread across their faces.

Prime glanced over to his First Lieutenant but Jazz just shrugged in reply.

In the entrance room the door was open wide open so everyone could see the beautiful sunrise but strangely they also saw Sam and Mikaela with Bumblebee so early in the morning. What wasn't a mystery was that Tai and Jackie were off with their shenanigans again.

The bots could see the teens carrying lots of buckets filled with different things that were both liquid and spongy.

"Aggh! Why do I always have to carry the heavy stuff guys?" Sam stumbled to the side while trying to balance the buckets of water he had in each hand.

Bumblebee reach out his digit to help him regain his balance, the water sloshed around the container causing most of it to spill out on the floor. "Hey I thought you were the tough guy." Jackie commented while passing by him with only a small bucket filled with sponges.

"You got to look good for Mikky. Can you at least act like you're not a clumsy moron most of the time?" Tai remarked while balancing six buckets on her two arms filled with water.

Sam just continued to glare at the cyborg girl. "Aww, Baby don't worry I'll help you out as soon as I drop these off outside." Mikaela gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running outside to drop the heavy containers outside in the group of buckets.

Bumblebee snickered while Sam dropped the containers on the floor and muttered under his breath while panting, "Show offs…"

Mudflap and Skids walked over where the girls stood and examined the stuff. "What you three fine beauties doing?"

Jazz strode over and stood in between Tai and the twins causing them to stumble back so they wouldn't be stepped on. Jazz hated it when they tried to hit on Tai and the others. Sam didn't like it either when he found them staring at Mikaela and Bumblebee didn't like it period. Jackie was only thirteen soon- to- be- fourteen. It was almost perverted.

Bumblebee stood next to Jackie and looked down at her, "Good point, what are you guys doing?"

"We just cooked up something for you guys, Bumbles." Jackie smile up at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"Guys we thought why not do something for you guys because of all you for us so we give you Autobot appreciation day!" Tai exclaimed.

All the bots were really pleased to have a day about them but they were still confused about the multicolored buckets.

"Still what's with the buckets?" Sideswipe asked.

"C'mon guys I'm surprised you still haven't figured it out," It wasn't rocket science and Sam knew they could figure out rocket science! "What is your most favorite thing to do on this planet besides kicking some Decepticon aft?"

Jazz: 'Downloading music off the internet?'

Ironhide: 'Kicking _**more **_Decepticon aft?'

Ratchet: 'Studying the human anatomy?' [Jackie: 'Boy he _needs_ to get a hobby!']

Sunstreaker: 'Making Tai's processor ache?' [Tai: *growls*]

Sam face palmed, "Not exactly what I was talking about."

"You all are scrape heads!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "Its soooo fraggin' simple!" The song 'Car Wash' started to blare from his speakers:

You might not ever get rich, ha  
Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch  
There ain't no telling who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)  
At the car wash (sing it with me now)  
Working at the car wash, yeah

(Oh, oh)

"Bingo my yellow and black striped friend!" Tai announced.

All the bots lined up next to each other outside and waited patiently for Tai, Jackie, Sam, or Mikaela to wash them. Tai was for the moment busy with Jazz pouring cool water over his alt mode. He enjoyed his moment of great pleasure.

Sam and Mikaela scrubbed Bee's hood until it gleamed. "This guardian thing has it perks." Bumblebee sighed with satisfaction.

"Well I _guess_ you deserve it." Sam joked. "Are you kidding? Bumbles is the absolute greatest!" Mikaela kissed his hood after giving it a nice polish.

Jackie scrubbed Barricade until there were bubbles floating of his sleek black form. "Uh, Jackie I think you scrub any harder you're going to make a dent in my paint job." Barricade felt the accumulating liquids spheres forming all around him.

"Chilax, I just wanted to do this." She scooped up a handful of bubbles and taped on Sam's shoulder. As soon as he turned around to face her she slammed her bubbly hand right in his face giving him a misshapen mustache.

Tai started to crack up but then Sam lifted his water hose and started drenching Jackie in the freezing water as revenge.

"I hate you Sam!" she exclaimed before she grabbed her own bucket and dumped it over his head. The fight went on for a good fifteen minutes but then Optimus felt like he had to break it up before on of them ended up killing the other.

In the end both cousins were soaking wet, Mikaela had sponges stuck in her bra… -_-'…, Tai was pissed, Sunny had a dent in his passenger door, and Sideswipe had glitched from his twin's reaction.

Tai had started washing the Chevy twins because of a bet she had lost with them and wasn't pleased about it. "Hey Mikky didn't you have a bet with Sideswipe about who could jug the most Iced tea in a minute?"

Mikaela held up a finger to shush her but Sides and Sunny already heard and rolled over. "It was disgustingly worth it since I won." Sideswipe stated. "Now time to pay up."

Mikaela grunted as she walked over to where Sam was just starting to polish Bee. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed the side of his neck. Bumblebee wolf whistled and Jackie leaned toward Tai to whisper in her ear.

"I remember when my Grandmother was alive she had a saying in Spanish:_ Ese perro queire weso. _Translated into: 'the dog wants a bone.'

"Mikky sure wants something." Tai muttered.

"Hey Sammy?" Mikaela cooed into his ear.

"Yeah Babe."

"You would help me with anything I needed right?" Her hands rubbed against his arm muscles.

"Yes."

"Well then can you help me wash Sides and Sunny?" She was slick. Sam had a look across his face that spelled '_God why me?' _and it cause Bumblebee to start to snicker. Jazz caught sight of the scene and just kept thinking about how bad he felt for Sam.

"Man she is good!" Jazz stressed.

"Where do you think she learned it from?" Tai asked in a mysterious tone, stuffing her rag in her back pocket as she walked away.

"I'd watch it," Jackie advised, "she can be pretty persuasive if you ask me."

Sam was still trying to get out of Mikaela's favor. "Sorry Babe, but I got to finish Bee's polish. I wish I could but I can't. Love to. Can't."

Jackie waltzed over after hearing the excuse and decided to intervene. "Hey I could take Bee for you! I'm already done with Barricade."

"Oh that's perfect!" Mikaela's eyes twinkled as she reached for Sam's hand to pull him over to when the Lambo twins waited.

"My savior." Sam muttered at Jackie sarcastically.

"Free of charge." She smiled sweetly as she snatched the polish from his hand.

Tai waltz by to talk to Jackie as she realized what she had done. "Nice job with the revenge on Sam." She complimented.

"Thanks but of course I learn from the best!"

"I'm going to go inside to get Sparrow ready for part two of the awesome day plan. Also I need to change."

Jackie looked down at her wet self, "So do I. I'll meet you in the apartment as soon as I'm done with Bee."

"Lennox and his family are going to be here soon and I think there going to bring Epps with them, just to let you know."

"Kay- Kay. Thank You Tai- Dye!"

Jackie continued to finish the polish on Bee when she heard and felt a weird vibration. She leaned closer only to hear a purring sound. It suddenly stopped.

"What?" Bee asked.

"It's true. You do purr when you get a bath!"

Bee sighed, "Guilty as charged."

Jackie chuckled to her self, "You're so funny."

Lennox, Epps, Sarah, and little Annabelle arrived and helped them finish up with the rest of the bots as Sparrow and Annabelle ran around together. Everyone was soon ready and Sparrow waltzed over to where her Mommy stood and beckoned her to pick her up.

Tai whispered something to her and she giggled childishly.

"Hey Sparrow! Why don't you tell everyone what were doing now sweetie."

The little femme giggled again as she exclaimed in a high and sweet voice, "Road trip everybody!"

* * *

Kay I hope you like this chapter but I am kinda upset! Alot of you guys have been adding this story to your favorites and not reviewing! Please review! *pleading on hands and knees* I need you reviews for my motavation. Thank You! ( Now press that handsome button bellow and tell me what you think!)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay it has been a VERY long time since I have updated and i apologies for that. Major case of writers block and I admitt this had not been my best chapter. Sorry for you critical people out there it is a bit chezzy but i hope it amuses you all. Sorry for the wait again.

Read on people!XD

I dont own Tai, Spparow, Pysche, or the Transformer crew. They belong to Tatyana Wutwicky and Hasbro. I just own Jackie.

* * *

Chapter 6- Autobot Appreciation Day cont.

Barricade's engine purred as they peeled away from the lot and all the bots merged into the highway. The first couple of minutes were silent in the front seats but Sparrow and Annabelle's cries of laughter in the backseat made Barricade tune out his audio receptors.

Tai was about to say something but then starring out the window she spotted a blue Dodge Charger. Feelings started to stir inside of her as they rose up from old memories, "Blurr." She whispered.

Jackie looked over at her sister who looked suddenly down. "Tai is everything all right?"

Her head snapped up, "Oh, I'm fine." Then she went back to staring out the window wearily.

Jackie didn't usually see her sister act this way and it made her sad so she decided to push it. "You know you can tell me anything right Tai-Dye? Seriously what's bugging ya?"

Tai let out a light groan as she straitened up, she tried to find her sister's eyes but her train of thought kept being pulled to the window, wondering if she would see Blurr out there…

The cyborg girl once again fell silent as she whispered her old guardian's name.

"I was just thinking about Blurr." Tai said sadly.

Jackie then new this was going to be a touchy subject. "What he did for you was very noble and you don't have to feel guilty for anything. I am so grateful to him ya' know. Where would I be without amazing people like you on this planet? I now have a family thanks to you two."

Tai couldn't help but smile at her little sis. For someone so much younger than herself Jackie was very mature and understanding. 'More than meets the eye', like Dad always said.

Barricade listened silently but intently as the girls spoke, he always wanted to know more about Blurr. Tai never spoke of him much since it brought her close to tears, but he knew she loved her old guardian. He always knew since he accepted Optimus' wish of him watching over the trouble magnet teen, he would never, ever replace the former chatty bot. What 'Cade didn't know is that Tai really loved him like her brother.

There was an awkward silence until Jazz sped by next to the sleek mustang and started playing Bad Romance, Tai's favorite song on the radio. Barricade played along too and before the song was even half way over, the bots were all blaring Lady Gaga on their speakers. The sisters started dancing and Annabelle and Sparrow started screaming loudly to the lyrics. They probably didn't even know what they were saying.

Random teens were driving next to them and people in their cars were cheering to the sound. "This is so cool!" Annabelle yelled.

Tai laughed and Sam who was next to them in Bumblebee rolled down the window and shouted over, "You think you're so cool huh?"

"That's because I am, retard!" Tai shouted back. Bumblebee whirred in agreement.

The rest of the ride was cheerful and loud. Jackie did this funny thing were she dialed Sam, Jazz, both pairs of twins, and any other young cool sentient being- and they were all on the same line.

What was next was complete chaos. Sam and Jackie basically spent the whole time insulting each other for fun.

"Fragger!"

"Brat."

"Sad excuse for a teen!"

"That was sad Jackie I know you can do better!"

Tai pulled the younger sis away from the phone and whispered something in her ear. Said thing made the thirteen year old smile with pleasure.

"Samuel you are a piece of slag who screams like a little girl, get scared when Bumblebee is outside of your window at night, your not attractive, you are a Decepticon magnet, if you were a transformer you would be a piece of rust in the junk yard. Plus you have a girlfriend who is too good for you! Why are you here you fudge bag?"

Tai blinked as Jackie took a deep breath. "Uh, Jacks, I didn't tell you to say half this stuff."

"I know I just wanted to make him all confused and crap."

"Mission accomplished."

"You don't mean all that, right Jacks?" Sam asked through the reciver.

"Corse not Sammy you know I was just kidding!" But the boy wasn't so sure when he heard Mikaela and Bumblebee started snickering uncontrollably.

Barricade turned off the radio as Tai continued to talk about some sale at the mall next week with Jackie and the young girls in the back seat shrieked even louder.

Sparrow stopped abruptly, "Uncle Oreo why no more music?" She asked cutely.

Tai had to hold her sides as she doubled over laughing, "Primus I love my child."

"Uncle Oreo eh, Barricade?" Jackie couldn't stop laughing she gasped for air between her constant giggles.

Barricade grumbled irritated, "Don't damn mention it."

"Hey. no swearing in front of my babies!" Tai said as she wrapped her arm around Jackie.

Finally they reached their destination. It was a little bit outside of Tranquility and pretty much deserted. Optimus remembers this place well for it was the place he landed at when he crash landed on Earth a couple of years ago. It was a bunch of hilly land except for the exceptional tree here and there. Also it was the place where the Autobot message was sent out for the other Autobots like Arcee and the girls to come to Earth as well.

Everyone just parked around the place and the humans stretched from the ride. Annabelle and Sparrow ran out immediately and circled around Optimus' ankles. Tai thought they were so cute.

Sarah walked over to the spunky looking girl and wrapped her arm around her. "We have some wonderful kids huh?"

"Yup I am so proud of them." Tai dabbed her eyes dramatically, "Oh no. Momma's gonna cry!"

Sarah laughed, "When are we going to expect another?"

Tai froze in her tracks, "Don't even go there."

Sarah laughed lightly, "Okay then."

Mikaela stood alone next to the tree as she watched everyone in enjoy themselves. Tai stood next to DJ Jazz, her badass silver boyfriend, as they, 'Cade and Bumbles selected the playlist. Will, Epps, Sarah, and Sam were playing poker with Ironhide and Ratchet watching the game intently. And Arcee, Moonracer, Chromia and Jackie were teasing both pairs of twins, the femmes flirting and making their circuits' glitch.

As Mikaela continued to watch she noticed Optimus off to the side alone swaying to the beat. She continued to stare at Optimus until a familiar figure joined her.

"What are you looking at?" The Hatchet asked curiously at the teen that smiled and looked like she was in la la land.

"Oh," Mikaela blushed, "I never thought of Big Prime as an outgoing party man."

"Ah he was the big bot back then but he was very shy. He could only be outgoing with some people. Like Elita for example."

"Tai's other mom?"

"Exactly. She did know how to make him happy but when she was lost to save the sparkling that now is Tai, Prime was… broken. Plus the war has only added to his stress."

"Poor Optimus," Mikaela knew he had a good heart… or spark, well whatever it was! She only hoped things got better for all of them.

She was going to ask more when she heard an obnoxious 'psst' and turned to see Tai beckoning for her. Knowing her cue she crept toward to where Tai crouched.

::What are they up to?:: Barricade grumbled in his commlink to Bumblebee.

::I don't know but since Mikaela's involved I have to check on her too.::

They turned to where the girls skedaddled off to but didn't see them. But when the three girls: Tai, Mikaela, and Jackie did show up they where in some glittery black matching tank tops with dark denim skinny jeans.

"Play our song babe!" Tai shouted at Jazz and with a flip of a switch music was playing from speakers and Jazz called, "Dance off!"

Jazz played the request and the girls walked in the middle of the group where all the bots could see them. Lady Gaga started playing and the teens started their little routine they practiced.

Telephone was one of Jackie's favorite songs and she loved dancing and singing to it in her room. So when Tai suggested the dance idea, she was all ears. The girls practiced some hip hop and Mikeala had some ... er... sexy ideas.

Prime didn't like them for his younger daughter though. But he was amazed at Tai's flip that she did. One thing no one expected Jackie to do was sing though. Even if it was only one verse. The only beings who knew she had that voice was Tai, who caught her one night, and strangely Ironhide. He just happened to be in the neighborhood too.

'The way you blowing up my phone,

Make me leave no faster,

Put my coat on faster,

Leave my girls no faster.

I should have left my phone at home cause this is a disaster.

Calling like a collector,

Sorry I can't answer.'

She gave a little bow as she joined the girls in the last part of the song. Then when it ended the bots and humans gave a polite clap and the Arcee girls cheered loudly. Tai laughed and Jackie gave a loud "Thank You Autobots! We love you!"

Mikaela just got a nice kiss from Sam. But then Jazz stops the music and announced: "And now for the real entertainment Me, your awesome bad-ass silver mech, Bumblebee your friendly guardian, and Barricade who would love to kill me most times. I worry for myself..."

He put on the beat and Tai muttered 'oh Primus' holy ball sack!' Jackie shouted out, "How cheesy can you get Jazz?"

Well it was obvious when Bumblebee started break dancing to Chris Brown's I can transform ya. The mechs started cheering and nodding at the beat as the yellow and silver mech break danced as Barricade rapped the lyrics with his deep gruff voice. It reminded Sam of Darth Vader saying: "Ciroc and lime give it a little time, and she gonna transform like Optimus Prime." Prime was very confused at the mention of his name. But Tai assured him saying the name was very popular. He didn't get she was sarcastic.

"Sam c'mon! Sing this part!" Bumblebee beckoned for him as they were still dancing.

"Ah- I don't think so." Sam stepped back a bit. "Not my style."

"Sam don't be a chicken," Mikaela said to her boyfriend.

"Fine! Fine!" he said, "Since I'm so awesome." he said with a smug grin.

"You give yourself too much credit!" Mudflap shouted!

"I bet I can do soooo much better then that piece a-" Skids started boasting when the big black figure behind him grunted impatiently.

"Just sing the solo!" Barricade shouted in his, 'Are you Ladiesman217' voice.

"Ah, okay I'm bleeding from the ears her Chewbacca!" Sam cried.

I can transform ya like a transformer,  
I can turn you from a human to a Carter,  
take you off the bench and turn ya to a starter,  
then take you home and put you on a charger,  
then (then) my cars transforms to a charter,  
and we can fly to wherever you ever thought of,  
hehe, I take you to wherever its warmer,  
then I gotta rip off your dress like a warm up,  
hehe, but I'm just getting warmed up,  
so tell your man he better get his voltron up,  
I transform her to a Ducati and then I transform me to a Bugatti,  
cos her form puts me in a trance,  
I transform smaller and she puts me in her pants,  
Jazz on the Beat, Bee move ya feet  
and we can transform a good girl to a freak.

"Now that was a show!" Jazz shouted.

"I still think the ladies, deserve the gold." Mikaela said smugly.

Sam stroked her cheek, "Aw don't you always get the best?"

She shrugged him off as went next to Moonracer and started chatting about Forever 21 and paint jobs.

"So daddy who's performance did you like the best?" Tai asked childishly with Sparrow shouting, "MOMMY, MOMMY!" in the background.

"Ah well both you girls and the boys did well. It's hard to choose…" Why did he have to be the leader all the time? He wondered.

"But ya gotta choose daddy!" Jackie pushed.

"Ah…" Everyone was staring at Optimus expectantly. "I've come to call it a tie."

There were several groans from the group and they muttered a bunch of crap. "Nice going dad." Tai said as she scooped up Sparrow who was now pouting.

"Come on! It was just for fun!" He protest.

Annabelle and Sparrow hugged because Annabelle was leaving in Ironhide with her parents. "Bye, bye Annie." Sparrow said cutely to her friend and the blonde human girl gave her a kiss on her cheek plating.

"I'll ask mommy if I can come over and play Pokémon with you soon okay Sparrow. But I call Chimchar."

"Okay!" They hugged once more and then Will scooped up his daughter and put her in Ironhide's back seat.

Jackie could hear Annabelle giggling as Ironhide spoke to her, "Now little missy, I know you've had some sweets today but no upchucking in my seats okay?"

She suppressed a laugh and went to go lean on the tree as she waited to leave with her family. Barricade followed silently but Jackie turned around to smile at him.

"Nice job with your little number _Uncle Oreo_.", She snickered some more.

All of a sudden he transformed his arms into his cannons and leaned over Jackie pointing them directly at Jackie.

"Holy shit!" She shrieked.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uncle bad- ass robot dude who um- won't kill me. Please."

Tai then appeared behind his leg nonchalantly, "Cade quit messing with her and just tell her about you and daddy's convo earlier."

He transformed back to his normal form and grinned slightly. "Not cool," Jackie said, "Now what conversation?"

"Your dad asked me to be your guardian, like Tai's and I wanted to know if it was okay with you. Because… Sideswipe and Sunny strangely seemed desperate for the position."

"That would be awesome. Plus I admit you've grown on me Uncle Oreo."

"I told you not to call me that!" Cade yelled.

"But now what can you do _guardian_?" She replied smugly.

Later that evening Jackie was sound asleep in the back seat of Barricade, while Tai was with Jazz riding home from the road trip destination. Sparrow snored softly in Jackie's arms and after an eventful day everything seemed very peaceful.

* * *

Again I hope you like it but I want to bring more drama and goodies in the next oncoming chapters. Please review and ideas are greatly accepted along with contstructive critizism. Action will come later in the story but not for a bit. Sry! Thanks and i'll bring up the next chappy soon. -Anika :3


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go Chapter Seven! I hope this one is more of a treat for you all because there is the surprise at the end!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Jackie! Tai, Sparrow, and Psyche are owned by Tatyana Witwicky and Hasbro owns Transformers.

XD Chapter Seven!

* * *

As weeks went by, Jazz watched as Jackie bloomed to the fullest in the odd family the Autobots were. The way she acted around them and the strong bond they all felt with her was clearly seen in a moment and Jackie loved every minute she spent with all of them. You'd think she'd been there for years.

Jackie could be found in her room a lot, looking at the walls that were covered in photos, drawings, sayings, and poems she made up at the top of her head. Tai was recently starting to give her art lessons and her first professional looking painting on a canvas hung in the hallway for any human guest to admire. She took great pride in her work and Tai could tell immediately that Jackie would be some sort of artist. She insisted that Jackie would probably start drawing and painting like her but Jackie loved digital images. The modern age where she could take any picture and turn in into something new and unexpected. She wants to direct the future she told Tai with dedication in her voice, and Tai knew she wouldn't give up at it for a long time.

The funny thing Tai noticed one night is that she felt like she could read Jackie like a book but in truth, she didn't know barely almost anything at all. Where did Jackie come from? What is behind the shadow that is her past? It bugged Tai and even alot of times their father, Optimus.

Oh well, they would come to see eventually. And when they did, all three of them would have to accept there was nothing they could do about it.

Tai's opened the door of Jackie's bedroom to not see her sister where she usually slept on the plush bed. Only her stuffed monkey, Bungle, who sat lifelessly on a pillow. She remembered just last week when Jackie told her that Sparrow had grown attached to her last Teddy bear and never stopped talking about how much she loved it. Jackie finally decided to give it to her despite the fact it was one of her only keepsakes from her years when she was younger.

Tai had replaced it with a stuffed monkey she saved from a glass case in a toy store. Maybe she was too young for it but Tai had always slept with one for company in the night as well.

The teenage cyborg went downstairs to continue her search only to find her little sister downstairs; sleeping on the couch with the clothes she'd last seen her in yesterday. The TV was still on with the Nickelodeon's iCarly playing on the screen.

"Jackie wake up, look at the time!" The thirteen year old groaned lazily as her sister wacked her sister leg with the newspaper that was sitting on the coffee table.

"If you're not up and dressed in twenty minutes I'm gonna kill you. C'mon get up!" Tai wacked her one more time before stomping out through the front door.

Jackie just snuggled more against the couch and drifted back off into her dreams.

"Hey Sideswipe!" Tai called to the tall silver mech, "Do you mind giving me a boost into my window?"

"Ah sure I guess... Why?"

"If it makes you happy I'm going to prank Jackie. Savvy now?"

"Okay I really didn't need an explanation but I'll do it."

He lifted the light girl into the second story window and she climbed through silently. Sparrow leaped of her bed to greet her mom who made a unique entrance.

"Momma!" She giggled happily.

"Hello sweetheart! Do you mind doing mommy a favor?"

"What favor?" She asked cutely as she swirled around in place. Tai laughed with her but then calmed her down.

"Were gonna wake Auntie Jackie up okay?" Sparrow clapped happily, "But first we have to see if she still asleep."

She picked Sparrow up and shushed her as the went downstairs, and sure enough she could see Jackie in the same position she left her. Tai put Sparrow down and whispered in her ear. The little femme loved secrets.

When Sparrow was ready Tai screamed: "Blow out Sale at Gamestop and Hot Topic!" Jackie's eyes shot open and she started to say something before Sparrow ran over and jumped right up on top of her gut.

"Morning Sparrow" Jackie managed uneasily. "You're getting heavier day by day." She groaned as she lifted the femme of her chest and sat up. "Was that necessary Tai-Dye?"

"I've never seen you so lazy! Plus I always need a hug before I go to work."

Jackie stood up and walked over Tai with open arms but Tai took a step back. "Go wash up, you look like a mess no offense."

"Fine."

Tai was getting ready to leave with Barricade for work when she saw Sparrow and Jackie running over to her. "You finally awake bud?"

"Yes ma'm!" Jackie replied with a salute and Sparrow mimicked the gesture.

"Sorry Tai I just go in these states where I'm so tired I could sleep the whole day and still be tired. It's hard to explain." Jackie yawned again.

Tai put her hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, why don't you use my skateboard and do a couple of laps? I bet it'll wake you up. Maybe if I hear your good, I will bring you something."  
She said in a high pitched voice.

"Please, I could use something with caffeine." Jackie said with her fifth yawn.

"Are you nuts? Last time I bought you coffee you bounced on and off walls like a pinball machine! Maybe Pepsi or something sweet would do you justice."  
Tai climbed in to the driver's seat of Barricade and pulled out her eyeliner. "Gotta have something to do."

"Tai what would happen if I have to break really hard on the road cause some idiot almost damaged my awesome paint, and that make up pencil thingy gets in your eye?" Barricade asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I damage your paint job my self with one eye." She answered sweetly.

Barricade muttered something unintelligible like he usually does. Tai added a crazy amount of eyeliner on before putting it down to tackle her sister with a hug leaning out of the window. "I'm going to go get my hair done and need your opinion, black with red, pink, purple, or maybe blue highlights?"

Jackie tried to imagine her sister with all those wacky hair colors but ended up chucking to herself. "I like the red or the pink. Maybe even a little blend of the two."

"Thank Primus you get me!" Tai gave her a peace sign wave and Jackie returned the hippy gesture with a wink. Followed with a yawn. Oh boy that was getting old!

"Lady don't you know it's contagious! Go drink some Mountain Dew or something!" Tai shouted as Barricade pulled outside and took off into the cloudy day. It wasn't helping Jackie's pitiful mood.

After almost half an hour of practicing a stunt on Tai's board, Jackie braked as she saw Sparrow skipping to her. "Auntie Jackie do you want to play Pokémon with me?"

"You've turned out to be quiet the fanatic haven't you chicky?" she said with a chuckle as she scooped up the little femme.

"Pika! Pika! I'm Pikachu."

"I would've never doubted it. Now let's head to the condo to play a little game shall we? Hop on sweetie."

Jackie bent down as Sparrow climbed onto her back. The teenager mounted the board again with her niece squealing happily yelling, "Faster, faster!", as she gained speed.

Everything went well before Jazz walked out of his quarters and barely missed Jackie who was still balancing Sparrow on her back and performing a flip. She swerved out of the way before she collided with his knee and fell over still catching Sparrow in time before she hit the cement.

"Sparrow!" Jazz shouted, "Oh are you okay Jackie?"

"I am okie- dokie daddy. Auntie Jackie?" Sparrow asked innocently.

"Fine. I'm just fine." She muttered with a grunt as she handed the safe Sparrow to Jazz. She examined a little bump on her leg but over all was fine as well. "Now that was my wake up call. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"Your fine kiddo. That's all that matters." He helped the teen up and scooped up his daughter to hug her. "What were you doing now?"

"Me and Auntie Jackie were gonna go play Pokémon daddy!" She then held up a piece of paper Jackie didn't notice she had and handed it to her father. "Do you like it daddy?" She asked excitedly.

Jazz examined the comic strip closely and saw it was about him, Tai, and herself hugging each other and then Psyche running around them contently. But in the next line, the Great Dane lost interest and went to go munch on Sunstreaker's foot. "I absolutely love it!" He gave his little femme a quick kiss on the cheek plating and went to go tack it on the walls next to several other drawings by Sparrow.

"I'm gonna go back to the apartment and find something to do." Jackie said suspiciously as she started to back out into the hall.

"Wait! What are you up to? You usually ask me to download something for you or ask me to prank the Lambo twins or somethin'." He raised an optic ridge- waiting for an answer.

"Okay Tai got two new Xbox games I've been dying to play bug she won't let's touch em'. I usually don't do this but seriously I just wanna play them! Please don't tell her." She pleaded.

"Ah that's not nice. She'll let you play em' soon. Just wait for-"

"Another gazillion years?"

"Now we Cybertronians don't even live that long," He said doubtfully.

"Please?"

"Ah..."

"PLEASE?" She even brought out the puppy dog face.

"Okay. I won't tell her." Jazz said with a sigh. He hated when he had to keep things from his girlfriend.

"Thanks!" Jackie said rushed as she darted from the room, skating to the apartment.

After another two hours of playing Halo Reach and Fallout New Vegas, Jackie heard the car horn that meant Tai and Barricade were home. She shut off the game system and ran out the door to the Rec. Room.

Tai skipped around her dad's ankle. "I got something. Something scary, something that will make Sam piss his pants!" She sang as she held her Netflix movie high above her head.

"What's that?" Optimus asked curiously as his daughter continued to dance around. Jackie then showed up and followed her sister, "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello Jackie. How was your day?"

"Fun!"

"One syllable. Wow." Tai said bored. "I feel very- very happy because my new job as assistant manager of the cafe is so cool! I get to boss around that girl I hate!"

"That's not very nice." Prime said sternly.

"Well she's a bee-itch sometimes daddy!" Tai protested.

"Stealing my word." Jackie pouted.

"Whatever. Do you want your strawberry smoothie or should I just never use 'your' word again?" Tai asked.

"You brought me a smoothie? Yeah!" Jackie ran over to the table stacked with paper work and sat in front of her fruity drink standing next to Tai's pumpkin pie flavored one.

Jackie started sipping her drink as Tai started tackling the stack of paper. "Now that I have that new position, I have to do all this work!"

Jackie set her cup down and leaned back in her chair contently, "I got nothin' ta do."

"Ow!" Tai cussed under her breath as she examined the new fresh paper cut. "Damn paper work."

Neither of the two girls notices the drop of blue energon dribble down Tai's finger a land in Jackie's half finished smoothie. It blended itself in the tasty delight before vanishing on sight.

More regular red human blood started to ooze out of the small cut and Tai walked away to go find a bandage. "Would you mind putting on the Netflix movie? Let's get freaky and just in time for Halloween!"

Jackie slurped up the rest of her pink smoothie before running over to where the other Autobots were chilling.

Sam and Bee arrived as soon as Jackie pug in the DVD. She read the label: Nightmare on Elm's street. Sam was gonna piss his pants and so was she! She curled up next to Bumblebee on the Big Bot Sofa and pulled up her legs resting her chin on her knees.

Tai returned with a bandage just before the movie started. "Oh the chills..."

"Shut up!" Sam and Jackie shouted in unison; frightened already on the inside.

There were screams, and Tai's evil laughter, with lots of popcorn throwing. Jackie was about to scream again when she clutched her stomach in pain. She made an agonizing sound and Bee grabbed her worriedly. "Are you okay Jacks?"

Everything was going fuzzy and the only thing Jackie could see was the hazy yellow silhouette of Bumblebee before blacking out.

Tai could she her little sister lying in Bee's servo limp, with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She screamed truly scared now. Everyone saw what was happening now.

Bumblebee screamed, "We need Rachet!"

* * *

Okay this had a surprise at the end! Tell me your theories cause I would love to hear them and any other constructive criticism or shout outs. Ideas are accepted! I promise to add more updates soon enough. :3 ~Anika


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Here is chapter eight already just a simple and sweet chappy! Thank you all for the reviews. You all are the best!

I own nothing but Jackie!

here we go!

* * *

Chapter Eight - Searching for Hope

Tai paced back and forth frantically in Rachet's office waiting for him to say something about Jackie. But all she heard was an occasional "uh- huh. Interesting. Hmmmm..." What else could she do though but wait by her little sister's side.

It had been four hours now since Jackie fainted, but as tired as Tai was she had to be up. She had to be there to see her sister wake up and go back to her jumpy happy- self.

Many of the other bots were worried too but were not allowed to see Jackie. Tai even had to tape a sign that read: "No bots allowed! No exceptions!" Even Barricade got angry when Tai shooed him off. It's not his fault he was in his quarters, not wanting to see the movie Tai had brought. It secretly scared him. But he would deny it if it happened to ever come up.

Tai continued to wait. She doodled on her sketch pad, drawing a picture of Psyche who was lying on the cool cement floor. How can I just stand by and do nothing? Tai though. But what can I do? I'm not all powerful. I can't well save people like Ratchet. All I can do is wait for anything and stay at her side.

Tai put her hand over Jackie's and gave it a tight assuring squeeze. "Don't worry little sis, I'm right here."

Then she heard the door swish open and turned around to see her father enter the room with a worried expression on his plating.

Prime stared at his youngest daughter still and beautiful. Now he understood the sign on the door for his daughter was covered with nothing but a thin white sheet. "Oh Jackie darling."

Tai stood up impatiently, "Where have you been? It's been four hours since she passed out! Everyone knows!"

"Now young lady, I had to attend an important meeting of the Government of this country. I didn't know til' I ran into Jazz a few minutes ago. I'm sorry."

"Say that to Jacks- if she ever gets up." Tai plopped down back in her chair and put her face in her hands.

"Now what makes you think that young one?" He placed a gentle servo on his daughter and felt her body tremble.

"I don't know. She's healthy, perky, happy, and then BAM! - She's passed out in Bee's palm! Why does this happen? My normal, little sister that I love so much." Tai's eyes started to water and her breath became shakily.

"Things tend to happen when we least expect it, but we must remember to have hope even when things look impossible. I have always had faith in my fellow Autobots, and I always have had faith in you. As a daughter, a good cousin, a mother, and especially an older sister. Jackie would be here at your side if she in your position, and so would I."

The cyborg grabbed her father's ankle and held it for awhile in a tight embrace. Funny thing is that most daughters are taller than their parents by now and here she was hugging her dad's ankle. Even stranger, Jackie is almost taller than her too. Why do these things happen?

"Dad, she just came and became part of this family but I feel like she's been here all along. I don't want her to go."

"Nor do I my sweet but, it'll been fine, who doesn't trust in Ratchet's skills?" Tai started laughing and her father joined in too. "Hey Ratchet, if you make me a light saber, I will trust in you."

"Not happening. Now Prime could I speak to you?" Optimus stood up and stood next to the large computer with Rachet. They murmured silently but Tai could catch a couple of words, "Could be a couple of days... Will be fine... Strange changes... I'm confused for the outcome."

Tai took a deep breath, "It'll be fine Jackie," She said as she grabbed her hand again. "When you wake up I'll have a little surprise for you." She stood up suddenly and walks over to where her father was, "I'll be right back dad!"

When Tai stepped outside almost everyone was there, She saw Jazz with Sparrow sleeping in his arms, Bumblebee and Sam were there, and surprisingly Lennox, and Sarah were there too. Ironhide was parked next to Barricade and there was some sort of comotion in the big black GMC.

Tai opened the door to find Glenn and Maggie arguing about a recent Football game and Annabelle napping in the back seat. "Hey, Hey!" They paused their bickering to look at the teenager. "My sister in unconscious in that room, and my daughters' best friend is trying to sleep. Quite down!"

"Oh Tai!" Maggie gave her friend a quick friendly hug and a kind smile, "We heard about Jackie and hitched a ride with Will and Sarah. We haven't seen you in so long but I wish I was under better circumstances."

"Same here, but it is still really good to see you. I got to go get something for the Sleeping Beauty but I'll be right back." Then she whispered something into her ear with a little grin.

"Wait- what you say?" Glenn asked all confused as usually.

"I'll tell you later Glenn." Maggie said with a smile. "Catch you later Tai," She said in her Australian accent.

Tai wandered back to the condo and grabbed Jackie's favorite pair of PJ's, fuzzy slipper boots, and Bungle the monkey.

When she returned back to where Jackie was still looking with a peaceful expression, she placed the comfy stuff on the chair next to her, "This is for when you wake up okay little sis."

"Good news Tai, there is nothing for you to worry about, she should be awake in the next couple of days." He gave her an assuring smile and walked back to his monitor.

"Thank you very much Ratchet." Though the Medical Mech was already absorbed in her work. Prime sat next to his daughter and they continued to chat more before Tai's 'Bad Romance' ring tone rang in the air and she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tatyana, It's Lauren your boss from work, I was wondering if you got that paper work done yet."

"Oh hi Lauren! I'm sorry but there is a family issue and I might need the rest of the week off. I could give you the paper work though. I'm sure we could meet up at the corner of the old abandoned Airplane Part factory and I would gladly give you the work."

"No problem, I hope everything gets better and I'll meet you at the corner at seven. Have a good night! Bye."

"Bye!" Tai ended the call and leaned back in her chair. "Well now I have the rest off!"

"That's good but you still have to finish the paper work tonite." her Prime reminded her.

"Never mind that!" She leaned over to her sister and stroked her thick hair, "I will be here by your side Jackie, and I love you."

She swore she could see the corner of the young girl's lips perk up in to a sort of smile.

Tai kissed her cheek before curling up next to her father and finished coloring Psyche's picture as the Great Dane drooled on the floor. Everything would be just fine.

* * *

Thx you all! Plz review and updates will be on the way!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay new update! Sorry its been awhile since the last update because i've been working on some new stories. One is already up and is called the Threat so i hope you check it out! I do not own Tai she belongs to Tatyana Witwicky okay! Transformers belongs to Hasbro!

Here we goes...

* * *

Chapter 9: Never the Same

Her warm brown eyes fluttered open and before she even realized where she was, Tai squeezed the air out of her with a hug. "JACKIE!"

"Tai?" Jackie's body ached all over and looked around to find she was in Ratchets office laying on one of his medical beds. Then she noticed she was naked on a medical bed except for her bra and underwear. She felt violated and it didn't comfort her anymore to see her dad and the doc bot staring down at her eagerly.

Tai tossed Jackie her favorite pair of plush pajamas and she pulled them on gratefully. To feel the warm comfort on her cold and slightly... different body. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Tai said angrily glaring at the two older bots. "Pops and the Hatchet won't tell me anything."

"Tatyana even we are not 100% what happened to your sister!" Ratchet said.

Jackie groaned, "Seriously, I don't feel so hot so tell me whatever."

Optimus leaned down to stroke his daughter's hair with his pointer digit. "It will be okay my sweet, just be patience." He said with a forced smile. He seemed troubled- very troubled.

"Ah it turns out that with the whole, energon in the smoothie blackout thing, ah you have a DNA mixture in your bloodstream." Ratchet said rather quickly.

"A what ta what's whata what?" Jackie said jokingly, "Speak English Ratch!"

"I thought I was..." he muttered."Tai told me about you strawberry smoothie Jackie-"

"-You are making me hungry." She interrupted. Optimus chuckled and Ratchet growled. "WILL YOU LET ME TALK!"

"Sorry."

"Okay so Tai told me about her paper cut and some of the energon must have dripped in your drink and entered your body as you finished it. Now I am not sure how it didn't kill you being a dangerous substance for humans but it caused you to go into a deep sleep as it made some... changes to your body."

Jackie stared bullets into the mech's head. "So what my blood actually has some true Prime in it?" She said with a smile and it made her sister and father smile to.

Tai gave her a one armed squeeze, "Aw you are already part of the family!"

"I wish that was the only change Jackie but I fear you have caught some of Tai's abilities." Ratchet looked over to his monitor.

Jackie's jaw dropped and she stared at Rachet with her deadpan face, "What do ya mean changes Doctor?"

Optimus looked worried as Ratchet hesitated but Jackie impatiently asked, "What can I transform or something? Do I get a robot body parts? TELL ME SOMETHING!"

Optimus answered her, "Yes we think in time you will start transforming." Ratchet took it from there, "It will maybe take lots of exercises and as your father said time before you finally, fully will though."

Jackie stated at them for a long ten seconds before squealing standing up on the bed and jumping up and down like a lunatic. She did a little victory dance and the two mech and technorganic just watched in sheer shock. After five minutes of that she flopped back down on the medical bed, "Can I go to my room now? I'm tired and want to nap and raid the fridge."

Tai started laughing and then patted her sister's shoulder. "I'll make you Tai's awesome stir fry but I need you to get a costume because it's almost Halloween but we need it now!"

"Why now?" Jackie pouted, "Me Jackie tired, me want to go to bed and never get up."

"You slept for three days so get your lazy butt up and go put something together before the guest for the Halloween party get here."

"So now it's a party? I just came back from the dead! I don't want to party!" Jackie stared up at Tai with another pouty face but Tai face said it all and immediately she popped of the bed and ran out the door, "Okay Tai!" She yelled as she bolted for the apartment.

Tai said slyly, "The face works every time." Optimus shook his processor amused and Ratchet just turned to continue clicking keys on his computer board.

* * *

Jackie blew a strand of hair brown black hair out of her face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Modeling some leather pants and jacket she thought she could pull of a biker chick look if she could get Arcee to agree to be the bike. "But you do look goods girl." She smiled to herself as she examined the suit.

In a sudden trail of though she suddenly got an idea. "Light bulb." She mumbled as figured no one would recognize herself of she could somehow access her alt forum. She stood straight and inhaled a deep breath before commanding like she heard her father do so before, "Autobots transform and roll out!"

Nothing happened probably because she wasn't her Father necessarily but she shouted several things such as, "Transform! Go! Come on Jackie! Bust the cap! Do effing something!"

She sat down on her bed and sighed. What if I could finally take down that Con who hurt my parents? I could be strong enough now if I could just transform! Her memories were. So strong she was practically whisked away to the moment when his foot crushed their bones. She could smell the sour stench of blood fill the air and wanted to throw up right there and then. Jackie wanted to protect her parents, take away the pain they felt being demolished, and bring them back.

As she thought her skin folded away and gave in to shiny blue armor that folded over herself revealing a slim, deep blue femme. Startled Jackie stared at herself with wide blue optics. Her form had a sort of bob shaped metal that was her processor and it had little blue horn priding from the top. Her chassis held her glowing light blue spark and she laughed gleefully, "Yes! This is so awesome!"

Tai knocked on the bedroom door, "Jackie! Your stir fry is ready and what's going on in there?"

A sort of feeling stimulated in her stomach and with another glance in the mirror Jackie was back in the plush pajamas she wore before. Tai opened the door, "What are you doing? You better have your costume in thirty minutes. People are already here."

Jackie eyed the calendar next to the door, "Funny your party is on my birthday. Exactly four days from Halloween on the 27th." Jackie was officially fourteen today but she never made a big deal about her coming of age because she was use to not having a party.

"Okay spoiler alert since you caught me: I know you didn't want a party but please this is my excuse for a huge party. Besides you are getting older so let's celebrate we are closer to your death!" Jackie's eyes narrowed at her sister and she yelled, "I didn't want a party!"

"Who cares, the people are already here." She turned to go in her room and in two minutes she posed her rad looking Ninja costume. It showed her tummy that had a piercing and some cleavage but her blue eyes glowed in the mask slit and a mini ponytail stuck out the back. "I love it!" Jackie complemented.

"What are going to be?" Tai asked but Jackie shook her head and then winked, "Its a secret. I will meet you at the party in ten okay." Tai's comlink bleeped and she pressed the button.

"What up Babe?" Tai greeted her 'mech' and then Tai nodded and turned to Jackie. "Make it five minutes because everyone is here to party!"

She ran downstairs and the plastic blades strapped to her back scratched the walls on the narrow staircase.

Transforming again Jackie smiled at her new body that was a little taller so now she was about five feet and ten inches tall. Her feet were wheels so she was fast and agile as she sped toward the party.

* * *

The speakers blared and the returning of DJ Jazz was playing Kesha. Jackie caught some attention for no one recognized the blue femme that wheeled her way through the crowd. A dark shadowy figure stood alone in the crowd of dancing soldiers and to her content, Maggie and Glen were there too. Jackie tiled her processor as she examined the young man.

He wore a tight black t-shirt and he had dark coffee colored skin. He was hot but his red eyes tipped it off as Jackie knew she was staring at her guardian's hot holo. She wheeled up to him and his eyes narrowed, "Do I know you?"

"Well you certainly should Cade." We r who we r played and the young Prime girl laughed at Barricade's clueless face. Tai was searching for the crowd for Jackie but was confused when she saw Cade dancing with a blue femme she didn't know and Tatyana Topaz Witwicky Prime knew everyone in this base. "Hey Cade. Who is this?"

"Hey skank." He greeted her Jackie laughed for she would never get the pair, "I'm trying to figure out who she is too."

"That's what makes it a costume." The in disguise Jackie protested.

Barricade stared at her, "You are Cybertronian though right? You have a spark and everything." He examined her top to bottom, "She is an attractive femme though." He muttered but both girls could hear it. Jackie shouted, "Cade that's gross!"

Tai's blue eyes widened, "Jackie?"

"Well now you messed up my surprise." Jackie stuck her lower metal lip out and her blue optics dimmed.

"How did this happen?" Tai stared in disbelief at her sister and Jackie was going to say something else when Jazz shouted it was time to sing happy birthday. Then he added, "Where is she?"

Tai spoke up, "Right here." She pointed at the blue femme who now waved shyly, "Hola. Nice to see you all."

Everyone stared bullets in sheer shock and Jackie noticed her father standing with Ratchet in the corner of the room so he wouldn't step on anyone. Both of the elder mechs looked both sorrowful and surprised as well.

Jackie gave a nervous laugh, "Thanks everyone for coming to my party! So ya like my costume?"

The rest of Jackie's birthday consisted of yet another trip to the Med Bay with The Hatchet-again- and lots of scans and tests. Everyone left after the birthday girl blew out the candles and hit the Decepticon Insignia piñata.

* * *

"See I'm special." Jackie leaned back satisfied on the Med Bed and Tai just smacked her lips. "More like a special pain in my robotic ass." Jackie blew a rassberry in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Yer just jealous."

Tai said defiantly, "Of what!"

"The fact that I am taller, can transform completely, and that I have bigger boobs!"

The older femme scowled. No she was nor jealous but it was true about Jackie being an inch taller than before so now she is almost five feet and six inches and her bust had gotten bigger since they last measured her.

They had measured her last week.

Ratchet thinks it's just the changes in her body but Tai had always had a slim chest but her fourteen year old sister was bigger than her now!

Jackie stretched her arms out for a hug, "Ya love me still. C'mon give Jackie her b-day squeeze!"

Tai leaned down to hug her sister. Their father walked in at the moment and awed at the sight of his girls.

"My two women." Prime said as he extended two servos for them to hug. "Dint you mean one daddy?" Jackie sneered.

Tai rolled her eyes but gave her sister another one armed hug. "I love ya." Jackie said and Tai responded with a, "Me too kiddo."

This was the best birthday Jackie could remember for a long time and she was glad she spent it with her true family.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! I promise for an update soon! Love you all! ~Anika


	10. Chapter 10

_I feel sooo bad that it has taken me this long to update! I've been really busy with my other fics, life in general, and my b-day this week! WOOT! WOOT! Haha, well thanks so much to Tatyanna for getting me out of this terrible writer's block and back on track for Meet The New Girl! She owns Tai! I only own Jackie! I haven't given up on this because it is just too much fun to write so I promise to get crackin' with more updates for you all whom I love so much! I apologies for spelling because my spell check isn't working as of late so sorry! Now read peeps!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Practice Run

Tai smiled from where she sat on the plush sofa, watching Sparrow doodle on her drawing pad on Tai's desk. Her daughter loved anime and mangas. Especially Lucky Star, both Jackie and Tai liked the adorable manga too. Sparrow clicked and chirped happily, proud of her complete drawing. The little bot held up the drawing and showed her mother. Her little blue optics stared innocently at the the technorganic as she smiled for her mom's approval.

The young Prime daughter examined the picture of Jackie in her alternate form with Tai next to her in her ninja suit with her energon sword at her side. Her eye and optic twinkled with pride as she bent down to pick up her daughter and held her high above her head as the child giggled with delight. "Does Mommy like it?" She asked between adorable giggles.

Tai touched her nose with the little X-box femme before praising, "Of course I do sweetie and I'm sure Auntie Jackie will too! You are becoming quite a young artist." The little femme clapped gleefully at the response and kissed her cheek before jumping back down to the ground, and picking up her Fruit Basket manga off the ground to read.

Tai sat back down on the red couch and started to skim over a flimsy catalogue and Sparrow settled down to read her graphic novel next to her. The two were silent for a few peaceful moments before a strangly dressed Jackie came darting in the room, looking for her older sister.

The younger technorganic found Tai sitting on the couch and greeted, "Sup Tai- Dye?"

Tai looked up from the magazine and started to reply, "Hey, Jacks-" Then she noticed the clothes she wore, "What the hell are you wearing?" She cocked an eyebrow as she stared at her confused sister. She then pursed her lips hoping her daughter hadn't heard the small swear word, being the fact that she didn't want her little baby to repeat them. It was a new rule inforced at the Autobot base: _No swearing in front of Sparrow! _It was hard concidering her colorful language but was a work in progress.

"What, have you never seen a battle suit?" Jackie asked with her hands on her hips. Tai looked over the tall black heeled boots that laced up her tall legs, clad in flexible black skinny pants and a tight tank top that bore the Autobot insignia. She had her shoulder length layerd hair tied back into a small high ponytail that brushed against her neck with each step she took.

"Who are you going to be battling then Miss Baddy In Black?" Tai inquired and Jackie rolled her eyes before answering, "You."

Tai blinked.

Jackie laughed at her sister's face before explaining, "Don't look so shocked! Dad thinks the best way for me to practice combat with my new abilites is to have a practice fight with you. So, you game?"

Tai held her chin in her hand and gazed up at the celing in the 'thinker' position and though out loud, "Hmmm do I want to beat my sister in combat to show her who's boss... or would I like to sit here and read this boring magazine? Descisions, descisions... Ah what the frag do you think? Of course I'm game girly!"

Jackie smiled like the Cheshire Cat, "Good. Oh, but trust me, it will be I that whips your ass!" At the small cuss word

Sparrow looked up from where she was lost in her good manga and cocked her head cutely as she asked, "What is _ass_?" Her innocent optics was far diffrent from her mother's Hellfire behind her eye and optic who stared bullets into Jackie's skull.

"What have I told you about swearing in front of my kid?" Tai hissed and Jackie put a defensive face on before snapping back, "Oh like Cade and you don't always get into your little catfights in front of her?" Tai scowled before rolling her eye and optic in annoyance. "That's what I thought..." Jackie smiled at her sister's defeat.

The said technorganic then kneeled down to be eye- to -optic level with her niece and tried to explain, "Uh...well... Sparrow you see, _ass_ is another word for donkey." The little femme raised an optic ridge before asking, "Why did you say you would whip Momma's ass if she dosen't have a donkey?"

Tai started bursting out laughing at how smart her daughter was and how she made her sister look stupid, so hard she was wheezing from the lack of air. "Oh wow... I love my kid." Jackie simply sighed in defeat. Sparrow still looked curious and oblivious as to why her mother was laughing so hard and her aunt was scowling.

"It is just a figure of speech sweetie, but for Auntie Jackie's sake, _please don't repeat it_. Or you know how it will all end when your Momma hears you." Jackie acted as if she was slicing her head of with a finger and Sparrow giggled before nodding. Jackie stood back up to her full 5'6'' but still glance down at the little femme, not sure if the nod meant she was going to keep her mouth shut or not.

Tai finally regained what little normality she had and took a deep breath to calm her giggles before saying in the most serious tone she good manage, "So, I'll go leave Sparrow with the Jazzman," -Jackie snickered at the nickname- ",and then we can get going."

Sparrow held up the drawing she had shown her mom and the aunt smiled at the piece of artwork. "Awww thanks little gal, I love it!" Jackie then picked up the giddy Sparrow and held her on the side of her hip, "Okay I'll use my deals on wheels to go drop off the little cartoonist with her Daddy and we are on our way!"

Tai snatched the sparkling out of Jackie's hands and said, "No, I think I want to drop her off so I can pay my sparkpartner a visit." She smirked at the thought of her Jazzy, but Jackie took back the child and was already running through the front door of Jazz's quarters. "JACKIE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY KID!"

The fourteen year old just laughed and transformed her legs into wheel peds to evade her sister's wrath, "Chat with your Romeo later, we have business to attend to," She called behind her to Tai who had now stopped chasing her, "Meet me in the shooting range in five!" Tai scoffed before turning and jogging to the meeting place, excited for the event to come.

* * *

Jackie found her sister in the locker rooms already suited up in her own atire, identical to her own, "You ready?" There was a very suspicous twinkle in her eye as she wrapped a pair of leather fighting gloves arond her hand. Tai shut her personalized neon orange locker with a giant, **T**, on the front and quirked an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah, but why are you so excited about this?" She asked and her sister grabbed her by the hand and led her out into a special matted room on the side of the shooting range/gym. Barricade stood in the corner with his large arms folded over his chasis and a bored expression on his face, "What up skank?" He greeted the shorter girl and she just gave her famous scowl, "What ever you fragger I'm not here to fight you, just my little sis."

The said sister smirked and he agreed, "Duh, that's why I offered Prime to ref. What guardian doesn't want to watch his two charges beat the slag out of each other?"

"You do have the built in uniform for it," Jackie pointed to the black and white stripes that wrapped around his armour. He rolled his blood red optics and growled, "Just get in the center you two and get started."

The two humans/Cybertronians obliged and took defensive position across from each other in the center of the large room lighted by huge stadium lights that hung off the ceiling. A large rail wrapped around the top where the seats were but by Prime's orders, they were empty so no one could watch the practice. Tai never understood the point of the seats being the fact that her father admitted it reminded him of an old Cybertonian gladiator pit they had before the war started. Gladiator pits where Megatron used to battle and where he earned the blood lusting name. Yet, when the base was built, the seats were put in by Ironhide, who thought that it would be fun one day to watch the two Spawns of Unicron battle it out one day.

Jackie glanced around wearily at the seating thinking of the same pair of twins right now as well. Primus only knew how they were plotting to get a peak at the two teens that were about to battle it out...

* * *

_(Elsewhere In The Base)_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe clashed through the doors causing Ratchet to jump at the sudden intrusion. After the medic realized who it was though he started on his usual rants, "What are you two thinking barging in here like a pair of baffons! Do you have no sense of sanity or patience?" The neon yellow medic started to continue but the yellow twin cut him off.

"Seriously Hatchet, we just want to know where Tai and Jackie are." Sideswipe then started to fear for his twin's life when Ratchet looked like he was going to blow a fuse or something. The red twin just sqeaked from behind, "_Yeah_."

Ratchet simply picked up a deadly looking wrench from behind it and started polishing it so it gave of a sinister shine meant to intimadate the two. In a strangly calm voice that sent chills through the tricksters' circuits he said, "The girls are busy practicing together in combat. It is off limits so just wait until they are done and then you can do whatever the slag you wanted them for. Now get out of here!" Suddenly the medic wished he hadn't mentioned the session was 'off limits' because their frightened faces were replaced by as the humans put it, fishy, expressions.

"Bye Hatchet," The two left without as much as another word, leaving a weary Ratchet to continue with his work in silence. A strangly erie silence concidering the idea that the the twins were just here and could be up to any number of things right now.

_Vector Sigma..._

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paused in front of the security office that was located at the far end of the Autobot base. The yellow twin lightly knocked on the door but there was no response. Sunny raised an eyebrow at Sideswipe but the red twin simply shrugged. Unsure of what to do the twin pressed the button on the panel and the door swished open at his comand. The pair entered and to their luck, Prowl was deep in recharge on his berth from the far end of the office.

"Prowl really shouldn't rely on our fear of him and start locking his doors." Sideswipe commented as Sunny started scrolling through the footage from the security cameras until he found the combat room. Sure enough as Ratchet had mentioned the two girls were in the center and... _oh Primus_... they hit the _jackpot_!

"Sides, get the energon popcorn! This is some good combat!" Sunny called as he took his chair to watch his two archnemisis beat the living slag out of each other.

Barricade stood inbetween the two anxious sisters and spoke in a loud voice to get the ground rules etched into his charges' heads, "No leathal blows that will cause major injury and Jackie, no full transforming, just to make it fair." The younger of the two smacked her lips in iritation causing Tai to smirk because of her advantage. Barricade walked back to get out of the way and stood at the sidelines where he wouldn't be in the way of the fight.

"Tai vs. Jackie, FIGHT!"

Immediatly as the words left his vocal receptors Jackie lunged foward and sent a high kick right where Tai's head should have been in she hadn't croutched down to evade the kick. She then jumped back up and sent a quick kick right into Jackie's stomach sending the younger teen flying across the room. Tai gave a quick holler of victory as Jackie hissed from the pain in her gut, "Shit, that hurt."

The two trouble makers who watched from the camera above were cracking up, chanting Tai's name and munching on their glowing blue popcorn goodness. "**TAI! TAI! TAI!**" Prowl, who was still on his berth behind the two started to stir and the two snapped their attention from the screen to the security bot. Sunny's optics widdened and he hissed franticly at his twin, "Frag, what do we do?"

Again all the other could supply was a shrug and the yellow bot whacked his hull, "What do you mean you don't know? Stop being a lazy aft and think!" Sideswipe growled before replying, "Well, sing him one of those...what is it called... oh yeah, a lullaby."

Sunstreaker gave him a blank expression before scrolling though the World Wide Web to find a soft piece to play through his speakers, "Whatever, this will have to do because I'm not singing that scrap." Sides didn't like the soft tune and complained, "This is horrible backround music for a fight!"

"Just shut up and watch the fight!"

Jackie now got up and had a real pissed off expression, "Okay you are sooo going to pay for that dear sis..." She hissed and it was almost as if her words were dipped in acid. At the mention of the threat Tai then transformed her right arm into a long energon sword that gave off a sinister blue glow. Jackie herself turned her right arm into a massive silver hammer that looked almost half her size with the Autobot insigna on one end.

They charged at each other and Barricade watched intently as they clashed. Tai swung down at Jackie with her sword and the fourteen year old acted fast, blocking off the attack with the metal stick the hammer hung by. The older pressed harder but her younger sister then kicked up with one leg, causing her sister to stumble back, and cartwheeled back out of her reach.

"Nice evade lil' sis," Tai complemented as she again clashed with the taller brunette. The pattern was the same, clash, block, swing, duck, doge. "Thanks Tai- Dye, you aren't so bad yourself," Jackie replyed with a smile as she swung again with a grunt as she gave all her strength in the blow. But Tai kicked upward and performed a very dramatic and impressive black flip over the blow to the other side of the room, landing in a crouched on her feet. She blew some of her choppy hair out of her face and she got back up but when she turned around the hilt of the hammer was already flying into her face.

**WHACK!**

With a sharp cry, Tai went flying into the wall and the air was blown out of her as her back hit the concrete wall. Her sibling chuckled darkly and as her vision cleared, Tai saw her smug look as the lanky girl rested the hammer at her side. "Give up yet?" Jackie pouted mockingly and it just pissed the older technoragnic further.

"Wipe the fucking grin of your face kid," Tai wiped the dust of her sleeve with one hand and with all her effort she got back up, letting out a low groan at the pain of the impact. Standing proud she put her sword in front of her protectivly and smiled sweetly at her wide eye sister. Barricade was so caught up in the fight he forgot about all the rules they were breaking and his job to break up the fight if it got nasty. _But Damn this was entertaining..._

Jackie expected her to be in serious pain due to the fact that the impact even cracked the wall! Yet, she removed all doubt from her face as she changed her weapon from the hammer into a sharp axe, "Bring it then." Tai ran foward and destracted her opponent as she clashed her sword with Jackie's axe. While the younger of the two struggled to relive her weapon from the block Tai stuck it in, the cunning nineteen year old brought back her left fist and sent in slamming into the left eye of destracted teen.

Jackie flew to the floor and landed on her wrist. A groan slipped from her lips as her eye trobbed and it was already starting to turn blue. As she started to push herself up, a sharp pang imited from the fratured wrist she used to block the impact to the ground. A whimper escaped her lips and she winced as she brought it up to cradle it in her other arm. Tai almost looked merciful as with drew her sword back but there was loud obnoxious laughing coming from the speakers now as Sunny and Sides hacked the intercom.

_"Hold on now Tai! No mercy! Give that little glitch what she deserves for denting my door last month!" _Sunny wasn't about to let this opportunity go by but then his brother took the mic, _"Jackie, get up girl and kick her in the balls!"_

Tai was enraged about Sideswipe's comment and she turned to flip the camera in the corner off. She was about to turn back around again when her blue eye and optic widdened in shock. Before she could block, Jackie's leg came up with lots of force and then with all her might that she had left, the fourteen year old swung it down right over Tai's head.

_"SLAG! THAT FEMME IS FRAGGIN ON FIRE!" _Sideswipe held his fist over his head at the fact that he won the bet while Sunny growled. _Another jug of high grade to his stash..._

The older sibling was hit with an enormous pain that cracked through her skull and flew to the floor, knocking her mouth against the concrete floor. The metalic taste of blood filled her mouth and the young adult felt around her mouth with her tounge only to find that something was out of place. Sitting up with a groan she spit out one of her very own pearly whites and she yelled in fury, "_Damn you _Jackie, I fucking lost a _tooth_!"

The other technorganic who stood at full height over her sister who was sitting on the ground, (still in shock that she had a gap inbetween two of her teeth) crossed her armsover her chest and smiled in triumph. The smug look iritated Tai as her sister said, "Serves you right for fraturing my wrist."

Tai snarled as she swept and Jackie from behind her legs, sending the brunette falling to the ground once more, back on the injured wrist. "God! Shit that hurt!" The younger technorganic now complained in fury as she clenched her teeth together to contain her screams that wanted to pour out of her mouth.

_"TEAM TAI! TEAM JACKIE! TEAM TAI! TEAM JACKIE! NOOOOO TEAM TAI! JACKIE IS THE SLAGGIN BOMB! GRRRRR!" _Yet another quarrel started in Prowl's office causing the security bot to stir as he was coming online, though the two twins were oblivious. _What the slag was going on? _Now Prowl was fully online and deadly as he grabbed the two in either hand, holding them above the ground, growling, "You two fraggers! What do you think you are doing in here?"

"P-Prowl my m-mech... ah, h-h-how ya doing today?" Sunny kicked aimlessly at the air, wanting to get down from the uncomfortable position and make up some story to evade the infamous wrath of Prowl. Or he would just blame Sides; either one was fine. "We were just, watching over while you rested. Ya know to make sure everything was okay."

Sideswipe winced as the older bot strengthend his grip on the back of his hull and the Prowler sneered, "Yes, that is why the private pratice fight is on my larger monitor and there is energon popcorn scattered around my office!" His blue optics glowed in rage and the two twins sqealed in fear.

"N-no h-h-have mercy Prowl!"

They screamed as the office of door swished open and with all his strength Prowl crashed the two together before throwing them out of his office. Sunny landed on his face, denting his paint job (again), and Sideswipe rubbed at where he landed on his aft.

"Sunstreaker bro, I think we need to pay the Hatchet another visit," Sideswipe commented but the said golden bot was crying over the fact that his paint job was gone for with his fist raised in the air.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Tai and Jackie now were ingaged in a cat fight to get even over their injuries that the other inflicted on them. Tai had a mixture of blood and energon dripping from a gash above her left eyebrow while Jackie spewed the same mixture from a cut on her upper lip and where she had been whacked in the nose. Both had multiple bruises already starting to show and was it ugly.

_"You fraggin bitch!"_

_"Dammit you bitchy piece of scrap!"_

The swearing and insults flew back an forth inbetween the two siblings along with the punches and scratches for at least twenty minutes now as Barrricade simply sat there, intrigued by their fierceness. He was actually a bit surprised by their behavors, being the fact that they always got along together so well. Yet, here they were, beating the living slag out of each other.

Then the large Transformer sized door swished open and Optimus Prime, with Bumblebee and Jazz flanking him on either size, stormed into the room. Prime had been alerted by Prowl of their current actions after he had woken up and thrown the twins out of his office. Immediatly he grabbed two of his soldiers and ran for the practice room that his daughters were quarrling in to break up the fight, which apperantly his referee wasn't doing so.

The two sisters were clueless as they continued to attack each other but Barricade looked up with wide optics as he came to realize instantly that he was busted. He took another sip at his energon slushy but all that came up was extra air and he shook that huge cup violently, wanting more of the delightful treat. Then he looked up at the stern glare of his leader who wanted an explanation. "H-hi Prime. Uh, your daughters are very talented with the art of whipping some aft, sir." He rubbed the back of his helm nervously as his only reply was, "Meet me in my office, _now_."

"Yes sir," He muttered as he left the room still slurping at the empty cup irritably.

Prime said, "Jazz, Bumblebee, break up this insanity." The two nodded and activated their holoforms as they ran over to the side of each girl. The two technorganics were struggling for control over the other as they had each other gripped at the shoulders. Even if Jackie was taller, Tai was very strong with her muscles and they were both equal in power, not counting Jackie's ablities which had slipped the younger teen's mind.

Jazz grabbed her sparkpartner at the waist, trying to pry her of her sister. "Tai, babygirl you need ta stop. Look at what you're doin' to the poor gal, your lil' sista." He continued to struggle to break her off but she gritted her teeth-one still missing- in determination to show her sister who she was messing with.

"Yeah my little sister who made me lose at tooth Jazz! Nineteen year old women don't lose teeth at this age babe!" She snarled in anger as Jackie made a grab for her her short, choppy hair. Bumblebee was still trying to bring Jackie back to her senses but she was just as stubborn too.

"Jacks, stop hurting Tai! You are being ridiculous over nothing that Ratchet can patch up in a heart beat. Come on, that's enough!" His holo had the face of an average sixteen year old but stood at six foot three and was heavily built like Jazz's own holo. His spiked hair, tipped with yellow dye that fell into his dazzling, unhuman- like eyes, but at the moment they were narrowed in determination to rip the teen off her older sister.

"_No! _She thinks she is all- powerful imporatant Tai who is the center of everything but now she's met her match," Jackie hissed and her brown eyes boiled in anger.

"You're only speaking through rage and blind anger, calm down! _Jackie_-"

_**WHACK!**_

Jackie had flashed around and slapped her hand clean across unsuspecting Bumblebee's face. He stumbled back and tripped, falling to the ground holding his face in pain, for he felt everything the holo did. Jackie had finally snapped out of the blind ragging fit and her brilliant brown eyes widdened in horror at what she just did to her closest Autobot friend. She fell on her knees and exclaimed, "Bumblebee! Bee, God I'm so sorry!"

He sat up and simply smiled lightly at her, "Don't worry Jacks. I'm okay." She helped him up and when he was at full height he wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Good cause I wouldn't have forgiven myself if not." The girl smiled up earnestly at him and he couldn't help but return the gesture with a chuckle.

Prime observed what happened and was overwelmed with diffrent emotions of shock and the assurance that if the situation ever arised, his daughters could protect themselves. Jazz now held Tai who was in pure shock as she recovered from her fit and started to take deep breaths. She stared at her sister who was laughing with her friend, and noticed all the scrapes and cuts she had inflicted on her younger sister along with that horrible black eye that was turning a dark violent purple.

The oldest stepped foward and said, "Jackie. I-I'm _so_ sorry because I didn't even realized what I had done to you until now." Jackie nodded and ran over- well partially limping- to tackle her sister with a big hug. " I'm sorry too and we were both total bitches to get out of hand like that and hurt each other, but I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Yes, of course how can I not forgive you little sis."

"Even after everything, I love you Tai- Dye because you are the reason I have a family and meaning in life. Thanks for everything sis." Tai felt tear welling in her eyes at her sister's sincere words and she squeezed her sister even tighter.

Prime felt pride swell in his spark at his two remarkable daughters who both made a mistake, but were sisters- same blood or not- and cared for each other very much. He loved them both so much and knew if she were here, Elita would love them just as much. They were a blessing for an old bot. _Thank you Primus for my treasures. Thank you._

* * *

"So again, another day ends and we are in the old Med Bay," Tai sighed in content, under the sheets of the medical bed she layed in with Sparrow at her side and Jazz standing at her side in his true form. From her right, a clear laugh rang through the room as Jackie smiled brightly, all her wounds covered and mended with an ice pack resting against her eye.

"Well at least we have the sweet company of the twins overnight huh?" Both continued to laugh along with Jazz and Bumblebee at the said twins who layed on the Cybertronain medical berths on the other side of the room. Sunny sulked still about his paint job but Sideswipe, despite his injuries, was cheery as can be.

The silver mech laughed along, "Yes, but it was worth it to see Jackie and Tai fighting! Damn you two were amazing, even if you hurt each other drastically, but boy was that a show!"

"You guys were brave and impressive too though," Jackie insisted, "I mean, you faced the wrath of Prowl and lived!"

They all continued to laugh some more before Ratchet came in with Prime at his side and a sheepish Barricade hiding behind them.

"Glad to know that you are both okay my darlings," Optimus smiled down at the pair who both grinned back up at him with twinkling eyes. The day had ended in peace and tranquility finally but yet, Jackie had to have her final laugh.

"Barricade, stop hiding behind my dad and get the hell out here, front and center." There was respective authority in her voice but she tryed to hold her fake composeur, fighting snickers that threatend to spill out. "Now Mr. Oreo, where were you when my sister, Tatyanna and I were fighting each other, when you were suppose to break up the fight?"

There was short silence as the bot stood there, confused as to what this was, but then he whispered, "Sipping a slushy and watching the two of you." Due to the super hearing, everyone in the room heard him but just to push his buttons Jackie ordered, "Louder Barricade, we all want to hear you."

"_Fine_," He spat. "I was sipping a slushy while watching you and Tai fight each other."

Sunny and Sides chimed in, "We ate popcorn instead!" But no one cared.

_"Shut up!"_

"Jeesh, sorry then," Sunstreaker muttered.

Tai spoke up with a mischivous grin, "Well, Jackie and I have decided to find revenge on all of you that simply stood by and watched, just to get even. Nothing personal, just make sure you watch your backs." There was a sinsister chuckle from the other sister and the room fell silent.

It was never a good thing when Tai and Jackie teamed up to pull a prank. Never. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Barricade all slept with an optic open that night (especially the twins since they had to share the med bay with them).

This will be some eventful week...

* * *

_Yes this was very fun to write. I usually don't swear this much but it as become a nasty habit of mine and obiously Jackie too. I just had to bring The Spawns of Unicron into this along with Prowler! Yes Rainspiral, I finally brought in Prowl for you as requested some time ago! Tatyanna again gave me the idea of the fight, which I hope was amusing and enjoyable. I also toook some line from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World lolz. I didn;t want to make it too dramatic in the end but I had to add Jackie smacking Bee because it just shows what good pals they've come to be lol. Next comes the pranks of revenge so be warned! MUAHAHAHA! **NOTE: I've made the mistake before by saying that Tai was 21 but she's actually 19 so I fixed that on this chapter.** I haven't given up on this fic, I just need inspration so please, for my birthday just drop in a review cause it would mean the world to me! Ideas, constructive critsisim, shout outs, anything is accepted! Now let me stop babbling so much and peace out peoples! ~ 3 Anika_


	11. Chapter 11

**~AUTHOR ALERT~**

I am so guilty for not working on this fic for a long time, but I have decided to take a break from it so I can go back an work on previous chapters (ch 1 has changed if you want to go read it again!) and I will continue to do this until I can replace this notice with a brand new chapter for you all soon. :) The story is not discontinued, but will not be updated as frequently for the time being. I'm sure you all can relate to lack of inspriation? :) **Ideas are always appreciated by me and wil be taken into concideration!** I plan tragedy, romance, betrayal, drama, and of course the action to come for this fic! It wouldn't be TF with out it so don't give up yet.

I appreciate all the support and hope to continue with the fic throughout 2012!


End file.
